<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>太阳之扉 (1-12 end) by loveiskk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463761">太阳之扉 (1-12 end)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk'>loveiskk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KKL - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>太阳之扉 - 01-星の隙間</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd0">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box">
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p><br/>
<a class="hdimg img" href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">
					
				</a><br/>
</p></div><ul class="m-nav box">
				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/loveiskk">私信</a></li>
<li><a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
<li class="m-sch">
<a href="#">搜索</a>
</li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-hd1">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><h1 class="m-ttl">
				<a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a>
			</h1>
<p class="m-about">ね、愛し合おう ❤️💙低产而放飞</p></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="m-cont box">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box"><h2 class="ttl">
                  <a href="#">太阳之扉 - 01</a>
                </h2>
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p>· 从草稿箱里翻出来的一篇AU，警察K x 咖啡店店长T，破镜重圆进行时</p>
<p>· 悬疑线为谈恋爱服务，希望不要有太多bug（捂脸</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>春日的阳光洒落在东京银座洋气又时尚的道路上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本刚坐在银座一家尚未开业的咖啡店中，低着头在每一张手写的菜单上画上可爱的插画。</p>
<p>男人伏在纯木的圆桌上，认真地绘制着笔下一根根生动的线条，早上的阳光在他安静的侧颜上划过一道金边，仿佛连微风流过他的身边也会减慢速度。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本刚是这家名为“Original Color”的咖啡店的店长，他三个月前刚从法国回来，几乎用尽自己所有的积蓄盘下了这个店面，店内的装修已经基本完成，主色调是米色与蓝色，结合了法国的浪漫与日式的古典风格。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“刚さん~”杰西从后厨探出了头来，混血长相的脸上露出了帅气的笑容，“厨房的设备都检查好了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯，谢谢。”堂本刚头也不抬软绵绵地回答了一句，继续专心画着笔下的插画。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西从厨房出来，无声无息地走到了堂本刚的身旁，双手放在身后围观堂本刚画画。看着刚笔下充满生命力和想象力的作品，不禁发出了由衷的赞叹。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“刚さん你实在太厉害了，不仅长得帅，连画画都这么好看！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“fufu~谢谢你的赞赏杰西君。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>大概因为混血的缘故吧，杰西的性格特别开朗直白，像个小太阳一般，但堂本刚已经对他这种经常性突如其来的表白免疫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>叮叮——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本刚的手机传来了着信音。</p>
<p>刚犹豫了一下，身体仿佛被定格了一般，连手中的勾线笔都小小地晕染了一圈。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西疑惑地看了一下刚，只见堂本刚似乎无声无息地叹了一口气。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后对杰西说：“杰西君，我待会出去一下，可能要到傍晚才回来，你有事情打我电话吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西应了一声，眼看着堂本刚穿上了春日感十足的浅蓝色的牛仔外套，往店外走去。</p>
<p>堂本刚身高不高，却喜欢穿宽大的外套，使他的背影看起来总是小小的圆滚滚的一团。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他走过的道路后方，有一片樱花缓缓飘落到地上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>春天已经到了呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>杰西心想着，看着自家店长的背影渐渐远去后，便继续进店里面整理东西了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>银座西区警视厅。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>长濑智也走进了搜查二课，在日常忙碌得像搬家中的蚂蚁一样的人群中扫了一眼，似乎没有找到好友的身影。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他便随便找了一个娇小玲珑，眼睛大大的妹子问道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你们老大呢？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“光一课长吗？”被誉为银座西区警视厅唯一的天使的桥本环奈歪了歪头，用大大咧咧的声音回答道，“不在这里呢，大概又去那啥了吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哦哦~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>长濑智也心领神会地点了点头，向环奈道谢后便转身走向了二楼角落的吸烟室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本光一穿着一身挺拔的黑色西装，站在吸烟室的角落里，单手插着裤袋，另一只手优雅地抖落着烟灰。他的发尾似乎修短了一些，露出了光洁凌厉的额头，精致又笔挺的五官上是一贯的面无表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>乍一看，还以为是什么时装杂志里成熟男人专题的内页。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“哟，下届警部补大热候选人怎么还在这里偷懒啊？”</p>
<p>长濑智也用一贯的大嗓门对堂本光一说，然后大步地走了进去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“这种传言听过就算了吧。”</p>
<p>堂本光一无奈地笑着回应好友的调侃，然后说：“我刚写完上一个案子的报告，就来透透气。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本光一给长濑智也递了一根烟，长濑顺手接了过去，开口道：“你最近咋样？听说已经连续好几周凌晨才下班了？都开始有传闻你是不是住在署里了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还不是上一个案子，搞死我了。”</p>
<p>堂本光一吐出了一团烟，淡淡地说。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>长濑智也瞄了瞄身旁这位认识了二十几年的亲友，觉得这个人工作狂起来自己也望尘莫及。特别是自从5年前某人远走高飞之后，这位大哥就变得越来越生人勿近，然后不要命一般地工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“前几天我妈跟你妈又通电话聊天了，阿姨也问起了你。”</p>
<p>长濑斟酌着词语，想要关心关心亲友的感情生活。</p>
<p>“我说啊，你要是真的放不下呢，要么就飞去法国找人家吧。被臭骂一顿赶走也好，总比你现在这样吊着自己……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“长濑！”</p>
<p>堂本光一冷冷地打断了自己的亲友的话头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>正好吸烟室的门被推开了，最近新加入到搜查二课的新人佐藤胜利探了个脑袋进来，拘谨地说：“光一课长……那个有新案子。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“好，来了。”</p>
<p>堂本光一眼神突然变得锐利，掐掉了手中的烟头，马上进入了工作模式。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>搜查二课全体进入了小型会议室。</p>
<p>堂本光一看着手中案件详细情况的复印件，轻轻眯了眯眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>会议开始，先由队里比较有经验的一位比较有经验的刑警做案件的介绍。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“被害者叫山崎真一郎，年龄53岁，是一名著名的画家，曾经得到过日本油画大奖。被害地点是在自家青山的别墅里面，致命伤是被刀具刺穿心脏，疑似的凶器在离他家附近800米的公园内发现，上面的指纹已经被擦掉。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有经验的刑警介绍完案件便坐下了，然后到佐藤胜利站起来念着手中的被害人背景调查：</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯……被害人山崎真一郎以前曾经在国立美术大学担任导师，前年辞去了职务。近几年变得性格孤僻，不爱社交不爱见人……根据验尸报告，预测的被害时间是4月20号的晚上8点左右，当天与被害者见过面的目前知道有三个人，一个是他的儿子山崎健，上午被目击到与山崎真一郎有争吵。第二个是他家的家政妇真木遥香，当天上班时间是上午十点半到下午六点半。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“还有一个是他以前教过的学生，名字是……嗯……堂本刚。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>听到这个名字的时候，堂本光一仿佛被什么击中了一样，世界有那么一瞬间仿佛变成了真空。</p>
<p>但是作为一名资深刑警，堂本光一已经习惯了冷静思考，只用了几秒钟，理性便重新回到了他的脑袋里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那边佐藤胜利还在念着手中的资料：</p>
<p>“……根据堂本刚之前的证言，他说自己七点半便离开了别墅，但是他七点半到八点这段时间没有不在场证明。他也承认曾经到过发现凶器的公园，照目前看来他应该是最后一个见过被害者的人，所以目前他是重要参考人，待会他会到署里录一份详细的口供。以上。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>不可能是那个人，他现在应该在巴黎。</p>
<p>肯定不可能是他，大概只是一个同名同姓的人吧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不可能是他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本光一在心里默默地想，拳头却不由自主地收紧。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然而事实证明，命运之神有时候就是爱开玩笑。</p>
<p>果然作为全国只有5000人的稀有姓氏，从一开始就不该奢望有同名同姓的概率。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>堂本光一眼看着堂本刚被同事带了进来，头脑有点空白。</p>
<p>脑中仿佛又响起了他们最后一次争吵的对话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“我要去巴黎了。”</p>
<p>“好啊，你去，你有本事去了就别回来了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>然后这个人就真的离开自己去了巴黎，一晃就是5年。狠还是堂本刚狠。</p>
<p>那张5年以来只出现在他们的合照和录像中的脸。</p>
<p>那个无数次午夜梦回，睁开眼却已经不在身旁的人。</p>
<p>就这样，再一次来到了他面前。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>他曾经无数次想象他们再次相遇的场景。</p>
<p>唯独没有这一种。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TBC</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="g-ft"><p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 太阳之扉 - 02-星の隙間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳之扉 - 02-星の隙間</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd0">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box">
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p><br/>
<a class="hdimg img" href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">
					
				</a><br/>
</p></div><ul class="m-nav box">
				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/loveiskk">私信</a></li>
<li><a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
<li class="m-sch">
<a href="#">搜索</a>
</li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-hd1">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><h1 class="m-ttl">
				<a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a>
			</h1><p class="m-about">ね、愛し合おう ❤️💙低产而放飞</p></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="m-cont box">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box"><h2 class="ttl">
                  <a href="#">太阳之扉 - 02</a>
                </h2>
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p>· 警察K x 咖啡店店长T，破镜重圆倒计时</p><p>· 这章信息量有点大，欢迎大噶留言讨论🙈</p><p><br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚身穿一件简单的藏青色毛衣开衫，被带进了审讯室。</p><p>负责审问他的是佐藤胜利，以及另外一位资深一点的前辈。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟是国内闻名的画家在辖区内遇害，这次警视厅也非常的重视，东山纪之警视也特意到场了，坐阵在审讯室旁边的控制室准备旁观。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一稍微晚了一点进入监控室，看到东山纪之后毕恭毕敬地敬了个礼。</p><p>东山警视瞥了他一眼，嘟囔着：“你小子过来干嘛，不过去审讯室带带新人？”</p><p>堂本光一看着与他亦师亦友的东山警视，坦白地说：“不去，要避嫌。”</p><p>东山警视略略有点惊讶，问道：“避什么嫌？你跟这位堂本刚是亲戚？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是亲戚，”堂本光一言简意赅地回答道：“是前男友。”</p><p> </p><p>话音一落，监控室里顿时鸦雀无声，搜查二课十几道视线像探照灯一般整整齐齐地落在堂本光一身上。而堂本光一却恍如未闻地找了个椅子舒舒服服地坐下，眼神紧紧地盯着眼前的玻璃门对面的男子。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>审讯室的玻璃墙是单面透视，从监控室可以清晰地看到这部，但是从审讯室看过去却什么都看不到。</p><p>四周灰色的墙面有一种令人不适的压抑感。</p><p>堂本刚环住自己的手臂，不安地喝了一口水。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这也是佐藤胜利第一次进行审讯，而且警视和课长都在旁边房间监视着，让他觉得压力山大，只能故作镇定地开口道：</p><p>“堂本刚先生，麻烦你把4月20号当天发生的事情再详细地跟我们说一次。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚放下茶杯，开始慢慢回忆道：</p><p>“那天下午，我正在自己的店里准备着开业的事情，然后突然接到了山崎老师的邮件，让我去他的别墅跟他聊一下，我就过去找他了。我到达别墅的时间大概是六点十五，是老师家的家政妇出来迎接了我，把我带到了老师的房间。我们大概聊了一个小时，我在七点半左右离开了别墅。”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤认真地对比着手中的资料，堂本刚的证言确实与之前的一模一样。</p><p> </p><p>“大晚上的，山崎真一郎要和你聊什么？”</p><p>身边的前辈敏锐地问道。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚明显一怔，不自觉地抿了抿嘴。</p><p>在隔壁监控室的堂本光一看到刚的小动作，皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>“堂本刚先生，做为重要参考人，你的证言非常重要，”佐藤胜利紧盯着刚的眼睛，真诚地说，“希望你可以把当天发生的一切都如实地告诉我们，一来如果你不是凶手可以洗清你的嫌疑，二来可以帮我们找到真的凶手。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚深褐色的瞳孔定定地看着眼前的年轻人，似乎被他说动了。</p><p>他捏着茶杯的手握紧又松开，犹豫再三，决定把一个一直压在他心底的秘密说出来。</p><p> </p><p>“山崎老师五年前得过一个国家级的油画大赏的金奖，但是当时他提交上去的作品，其实是我的作品，但是他署了他自己的名字。”</p><p> </p><p>审讯室灰色的墙倒影在堂本刚的眼中，就如同那段压抑的往事。</p><p> </p><p>“我当年得知以后很生气，质问老师为什么要这样做，他却跟我说奖项的评选除了看作品本身还要看作者的名气，如果是用一个还没有毕业的学生的名义去参选，一定会落选。只有用他的名义参选，作品才会得到公平的评判。”</p><p>“我跟老师说我没有办法接受这个结果，老师……却说如果我敢把这件事情说出去，他会让我声名扫地，在日本美术界混不下去。”</p><p> </p><p>“好过分……”</p><p>即便是见多识广的警察们也被这一手遮天的不要脸做法震惊到了，桥本环奈情不自禁地说。</p><p>堂本光一看不出任何的表情，深黑色的瞳仁反射着来自审讯室惨白的光线，在眼底下激流暗涌。</p><p> </p><p>“你在国立美术大学没有毕业就去了巴黎读美术学院，是因为这个原因吗？”佐藤胜利对比着资料问道。</p><p> </p><p>“是。”</p><p>堂本刚冷静地点点头。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一定定地看着眼前熟悉又陌生的身影，堂本刚的话像一道道惊雷打在他的心上。</p><p>他不知道。</p><p>他由始至终都不知道。</p><p> </p><p>五年前的他在干什么？</p><p>刚刚从警察学校毕业出来，年轻气盛觉得自己全世界最厉害，没日没夜地办案子，经常让堂本刚找不到人。</p><p>那时候他二十出头的年纪，脾气也不好，跟堂本刚还经常为了小事吵架，吵到堂本刚摔门而去，当年的他还很淡定，觉得反正堂本刚会回来的。</p><p> </p><p>直到某一天，堂本刚真的再也不回来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>刚刚分手的那段时间他很难受，恨不得每天用酒精麻醉自己。</p><p>喝多了他会对着长濑发酒疯骂堂本刚是渣男，欺骗了他的青春他的感情。</p><p>堂本光一到这一刻才发觉，原来最没有资格怪堂本刚的就是他。</p><p>刚一个人承受了那么深的痛苦，明明在他身旁的自己却一点都不知晓。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在玻璃窗的另一头，堂本刚接着说：</p><p>“我去巴黎后就没有跟老师联系过了，所以那天下午我收到老师的邮件……也很惊讶。”</p><p>“见到老师后我有点……他苍老了很多……我差点都认不出来。”</p><p>“但是老师跟我说他最近收到了威胁信，信里面写着要他向媒体自首他用学生作品来骗奖的事情，否则不会放过他。”</p><p>“他问我威胁信是不是我写的，我说不是我写的。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一挑了挑眉，基于长年的经验立刻反应过来，对身旁的下属说：</p><p>“马上去跟证物组核实一下。”</p><p>下属刑警应了一声，小跑着出了监控室。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一重新看回监控室内。</p><p>堂本刚一直在回顾着自己不想回顾的过往，似乎有点疲倦了，拿起茶杯喝了一口，撑着继续说下去。</p><p>“然后老师跟我说他的儿子最近在考国外知名的美术学校，在最重要的关头，求我不要在这个时候告发他，并提出要给我2000万的补偿金。”</p><p>“我拒绝了，虽然我现在已经转行，跟画画没有多大关系了，但仍然做不出出卖自己曾经最自豪的作品这件事情。”</p><p>堂本刚垂下了眼帘，嘴边露出了一个苦涩的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>审讯室陷入了一阵沉默。</p><p>佐藤胜利觉得自己快要喘不过气来了，原来审问出别人沉重的过往是一件这么难受的事情。</p><p> </p><p>结果还是由前辈打破了沉默：</p><p>“你回日本本来有打算跟山崎联系吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没有。”堂本刚摇摇头。</p><p> </p><p>前辈刑警用锐利的目光盯着堂本刚，问道：“那你是为什么回来？”</p><p> </p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p>在旁边监控室内的堂本光一紧张地咽了一下口水。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚轻轻别开了眼神，说道：</p><p>“为了一些别的事情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这时，监控室响起了敲门声，刚刚去证物组求证的刑警回来了，手里拿着证物。</p><p>“老大，跟证物组确认过了，山崎的别墅内确实搜到三份恐吓信，内容差不多，都是用打印的字体，上面也没有检测到指纹。”</p><p>堂本光一接过证物，扫视了一下，有点担忧地看向玻璃窗的对面。</p><p> </p><p>现在的情形其实对堂本刚非常不利。</p><p>这样一来，堂本刚有着非常充足的杀害山崎的动机，而且他是目前最后一个接触过山崎的。</p><p>最重要的，是刚目前并没有不在场证明。</p><p> </p><p>审讯室内的刑警也正打算问不在场证明。</p><p>“你说你是七点半离开别墅的，有人可以证明吗？”</p><p>堂本刚摇了摇头：“没有，我出来的时候家政妇已经下班了，四周也没有碰到人。”</p><p> </p><p>“那为什么乘车记录显示你是晚上八点十五分从附近的地铁站离开的呢？七点半到八点十五分这段时间你在做什么？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚单头托着额头，有点疲倦地回答道：</p><p>“我出了别墅之后，觉得……心里有点不好受，就走到附近的公园坐了一会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>公园……是发现凶器的地方。</p><p>从别墅出来后走到公园，抛弃凶器后离开，刚的路线依然符合凶手的的动线。</p><p>堂本光一担忧地想，不停地捏着自己手关节。</p><p> </p><p>“光一，你怎么看？”东山警视突然把头转向堂本光一。</p><p>“额……”堂本光一想说我似乎不方便说自己的想法。</p><p>“按照我刑警的直觉，我觉得他不是凶手，”东山没有管堂本光一，自问自答了起来，“但是根据目前的证据，他确实嫌疑最大，我们警方有权利扣留他48小时。”</p><p>堂本光一点点头，他自然清楚这个规定，只是48小时连续审讯实在太痛苦了，他担心堂本刚受不了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了一会，审讯室的门打开了，桥本环奈小天使端了一盘饭菜进来，放在了堂本刚的面前。</p><p> </p><p>前辈刑警定睛一看，简直惊呆了。</p><p>送进来的居然是一盘和牛定食套餐，旁边配了一杯冒着热气的咖啡，边上居然还有一块精致的芝士蛋糕。</p><p>等等，我们署里面的伙食什么时候变这么好了？</p><p>前辈刑警看着别人的晚饭，忽然开始怀疑人生。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利方才出去接受他们家老大的指示，然后再次走了进来。</p><p>看到这个“豪华版”晚饭套餐，也是惊讶得呆了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，”佐藤坐下来清了清嗓，按照刚刚光一教的说，“那个，堂本刚先生，请你再回忆一遍从七点半你离开别墅之后到八点十五分你坐上地铁这段时间发生的事情，无论是多小的事情，只要有任何特别，都跟我们说一下。”</p><p>“请你不要担心，只要事情不是你干的，我们一定会帮你找到证明。”</p><p>堂本刚缓缓地抬起了脸，看着眼前的年轻人，在他的语气中找到一丝遥远的熟悉感。</p><p> </p><p>刚闻言后闭上眼睛努力地回想那个晚上发生的一点一滴。</p><p>“我出了别墅就走到了公园……在边上的椅子上坐着发了一会儿呆……啊中间好像看到路过的女性的塑料袋破了，水果都掉了出来，我帮她捡了几个橙子……其他好像没有什么特别的了。”</p><p> </p><p>在监控室的堂本光一听到这个信息突然精神了，马上指挥下属查公园的监控录像。</p><p>但是下属苦着脸说：“监控之前就简单排查过了，那个公园日久失修，监控摄像头坏了几个，有很多监控的死角。”</p><p>堂本光一叉着腰，严肃地说：“那就把好的监控录像再仔细地看几遍，把附近道路和红绿灯那段时间的监控都调出来认真看，这可是关系到不在场证明的重要线索，赶紧去！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>时间已是深夜。</p><p>警察的盘问技巧是反反复复地问相同的问题，看每次回答是否一致，是否出现新的信息。</p><p>堂本刚耐心地一遍遍回答着问题，但人已经很疲倦了，所以得到了短暂的休息时间。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一进入了旁边的资料室，搜查二课的刑警们都在目不转睛地盯着屏幕，都做好了看录像看通宵的准备了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一走到在不断打哈欠的桥本环奈身后，低声说道：“桥本你去休息一下吧，这里我来看。”</p><p>“没事老大，我还能看！”桥本环奈强打起精神说。</p><p>“起来吧，你老大我以前可是有个绰号叫King of 录像带。你休息一下，待会去跟佐藤换个班。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，King of 录像带是啥，”桥本环奈不禁笑出声，然后还是乖乖地顺从安排，“好吧，那老大你加油~”</p><p> </p><p>Kingof 录像带也是当年的堂本刚给他取的。</p><p>在堂本光一更年轻一点的时候，他有着十头牛都拉不回来的倔脾气。当年他可以为了找一个线索，不眠不休地看24小时的监控录像带。回家就洗个澡也不睡觉，继续回来工作。</p><p> </p><p>他记得有一次为了加班看录影带找线索而错过了与堂本刚的约会，回家之后堂本刚瞪圆了眼睛生气地说：</p><p>“我最讨厌录像带了，但更讨厌的是你，堂本光一你个笨蛋！”</p><p>他记得那次后面他花了好大的力气才把人哄好。</p><p> </p><p>他们分手之后，堂本光一再没日没夜地看录像带，也不会有人在他的手机上疯狂留言让他记得吃饭，早点回家。</p><p> </p><p>这次起码，可以为了你看一回录像带了。</p><p>堂本光一略带苦涩地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>幸好功夫不负有心人，在堂本光一盯着屏幕盯了一个小时之后，突然按下了暂停键。</p><p>他屏住呼吸，把录像带往回倒了倒，然后把左下角放大。</p><p>“找到了！”</p><p>他对着身后的搜查二课的组员说道。</p><p> </p><p>其中一个马路上的摄像头拍到了堂本刚帮路人捡橙子的身影，前进中的车灯正好照亮了堂本刚的脸。</p><p>时间是下午七点五十五分。</p><p>从公园到别墅因为要绕路，就算跑步单程最快也要十分钟，而堂本刚八点十五分已经乘上了地铁。</p><p>二十分钟时间不足以让他从公园回到别墅，杀完人再离开。</p><p>录像带边角上一个模糊的捡橙子的身影，构成了一个充分的不在场证明。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在长达12个小时的审讯结束后，堂本刚终于脚步虚浮地离开了银座西区警视厅。</p><p>但身体虽然很累，他的内心却感到一股无由来的轻松，也许是因为嫌疑被洗清了，也许是因为终于把压在心底的秘密说了出来。</p><p>他本想打个车回家倒头就睡，可惜他现在是一个囊中羞涩的创业一族，只能去赶地铁的末班车回家。</p><p> </p><p>然而他还没有走到地铁站，一辆深灰色的保时捷SUV缓缓地开到了他的身旁。</p><p>车窗摇了下来，露出了一张熟悉的脸。</p><p>“上车吧，我送你回家。”</p><p>堂本光一对他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p><br/>
</p></div></div></div><div class="info"><p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 太阳之扉 - 03-星の隙間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳之扉 - 03-星の隙間</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd0">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box">
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p><br/>
<a class="hdimg img" href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">
					
				</a><br/>
</p></div><ul class="m-nav box">
				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/loveiskk">私信</a></li>
<li><a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
<li class="m-sch">
<a href="#">搜索</a>
</li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-hd1">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><h1 class="m-ttl">
				<a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a>
			</h1><p class="m-about">ね、愛し合おう ❤️💙低产而放飞</p></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="m-cont box">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box"><h2 class="ttl">
                  <a href="#">太阳之扉 - 03</a>
                </h2>
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p>· 警察K x 咖啡店店长T，破镜重圆倒计时</p><p>· 最近可能主要填这篇，因为我怕拖久了会忘记案情（x，虽然这章也并没有案情进展🙈</p><p><br/>
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>其实早在堂本刚踏入银座西区警视厅的时候，便发现了堂本光一。</p><p>明明从前他们还在交往的时候，堂本光一负责的不是现在这个辖区。</p><p>但是堂本刚还是一眼就看到了他。</p><p> </p><p>仿佛夏夜飞蛾趋光的本能，在繁星般众多的人群中，总是能够第一时间找到光一。</p><p>在这件事情上，他好像有着过人的天赋。</p><p>即使这个天赋对于现在的他来说，早已不需要了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一虽然是个F1狂热爱好者，但是开起车来却非常的稳，不爱超车和变道。</p><p>堂本刚坐在副驾驶座位上，看着眼前被路灯染成橘黄色的车道，周围的空气陷入了一种迷之平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“呐，你作为一个警察，深夜送嫌疑人回家，真的没问题么？”</p><p>堂本刚打破了沉默，开口调侃道。</p><p>“你不是嫌疑人，只是重要参考人，”堂本光一目不转睛地直视前方，一本正经地纠正道，“而且你现在有不在场证明，基本上已经被排除嫌疑了。”</p><p>你的不在场证明还是我盯着屏幕盯了两个小时找出来的。堂本光一默默在心里补充道。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，这个人还是原来的配方原来的味道，关注点永远会跑偏。</p><p>堂本刚把头放松地靠在副驾驶座的靠背上，轻轻地说：</p><p>“好久不见了，光一。”</p><p> </p><p>久违地听见刚叫自己的名字，堂本光一的心在无人知晓的地方疯狂地跳动。</p><p>“嗯……”堂本光一努力控制着自己，把翻涌的思绪隐藏在平静的声音之下，“我还以为你去巴黎是继续深造美术，回来会当个大画家什么的，还是国际知名的那种。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着前方无声地笑了笑：“我这样的，做不了大画家。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一手稳稳地持着方向盘，偷偷的往旁边看了一眼，说道：</p><p>“是么，我觉得你在绘画方面还挺有天分……”</p><p> </p><p>“fufu，”堂本刚闻言突然笑了出来，“谢谢你啊光一君，其实我也挺喜欢你的画的。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一虽然对自己绘画作品的内核很有自信，但是也深知自己的火柴人画风实在上不了台面，这个人明显就是在打趣他。</p><p> </p><p>“但是啊，”堂本刚接下了自己的话头，“要当一流的画家，光有天赋是不够的。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚收起了笑容，目视着前方，一双眼眸在黑夜中闪着温润的光泽。</p><p> </p><p>“需要舍弃掉很多的东西，在人生中不能拥有比绘画更爱的事物，甚至要面对灵感和才华断绝时候的痛苦……对我来说，大概做不到。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看了一眼身旁的人，在心里面想。<br/>
</p><p>你明明已经抛弃了我，自己跑去了这么远的地方。还不足够吗？</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>然后又令他想起了今天在审讯中刚说出口的当年离开自己的原因，正想跟刚聊一聊，却被一阵手机铃声打断了。</p><p>堂本刚从包里拿出手机，看了一眼来电显示，然后接了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“もしもし，杰西君？”</p><p>杰西君？堂本光一的车里没有开任何广播和音乐，安静的空间使他隐隐约约能够听到电话中传来的年轻男子的声音。</p><p>“もしもし，刚さん，你现在还好吗？今天早上你突然被警察带走了，后面我又一直联系不上你，我好担心啊~”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚用哄小孩一般温柔的声线回答说：</p><p>“我还好哦，现在已经出来了，没有什么问题，你不要担心。”</p><p> </p><p>“那就好~我今天一天担心得饭都吃不下，现在都快要饿扁啦~”</p><p>堂本刚被逗得fufu地笑了起来，在电话中催着年轻男子赶紧去吃点东西，然后又不着边际地闲聊了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>在旁边担任司机的堂本光一边开车边分心听着他们的对话，听得忍不住咬自己的后牙槽，气压不断地下降。</p><p> </p><p>而那边厢堂本刚也似乎终于要聊完了。</p><p>“那就先这样吧，明天的开业日就按照原来的时间就好，明天见哦杰西君。”</p><p>“嗯！刚さん晚安~明天见~”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚挂断电话后，听到堂本光一用接近冰点的语气冷冷地问：</p><p>“电话里面的是谁？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚愣了一下，乖乖地回答道：</p><p>“是我店里的一个店员杰西君，一个长得高高大大的混血儿。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦……”堂本光一听见“高高大大”这几个字，有点不是滋味。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚回答完才想起来，什么嘛，明明他们现在已经不在交往了，凭什么他还要把自己的交友圈跟堂本光一汇报啊。</p><p>这该死的条件反射，堂本刚心里忿忿地想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“快到了，下个路口转弯后把我放下来吧。”堂本刚对光一说。</p><p>不远不近的一段路终于到了，刚有点说不出现在心里是什么感觉。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一按照刚的指路开了过去，但是并没有在路边停下，他把车停在了小区的路面停车场，然后对刚说：</p><p>“我送你上去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“不用了。”</p><p>堂本刚摇摇头婉拒了。</p><p> </p><p>“今天谢谢了……早点回去吧。”</p><p>刚避开了光一的目光，说完便打开车门走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着刚离开的背影，努力克制住自己想要冲过去的心情。</p><p>毕竟今天刚已经很疲惫了，大概也不是一个好的时机。</p><p>来日方长，光一心里盘算着下次一定要和刚好好聊聊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他像以前无数次送堂本刚回家一样，在车里目送着刚的背影，直到刚安全回到家里。</p><p>然而今天刚却在楼栋大堂门口停留了很久。</p><p> </p><p>怎么回事？忘记带大堂的门卡了？堂本光一疑惑地想。</p><p> </p><p>然后他便看见堂本刚忽然跪倒在地上，手紧紧地拽着胸前的衣服，脸上满是痛苦的神色。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一吓得一个激灵，第一时间冲去门口，蹲在旁边扶着刚的肩膀查看刚的情况。</p><p>“刚？刚？能听到吗？”</p><p>光一感觉到刚的呼吸很急促，而且脸色苍白，额间布满了晶莹的汗珠。</p><p>看上去像是过呼吸发作。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一像从前一般，一只手轻轻地捂在刚的口鼻处，另一只手绕到刚的身后抚摸着后背，为他顺气。</p><p>刚以前得过过呼吸，后面到医院治疗过一段时间后，之后就很少发作了。</p><p> </p><p>但是刚的神经一向以来都很纤细，这两天经历了得知曾经的老师的死亡，被作为参考人带到署里长时间审讯，后面又说出了积压内心已久的秘密。</p><p>估计一时间精神压力太大了，再度诱发了过呼吸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚在光一的半环抱下呼吸逐渐平复了下来，他缓缓地睁开眼睛，眼中满是雾气。</p><p>堂本光一看刚似乎平稳一点了，便温声问道：</p><p>“好一点了吗？能站吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚点点头，借着光一肩膀的力站了起来，但起来之后还是有点摇摇晃晃的。刚拿出门卡打开了大堂的门，光一扶着他走到电梯前，问道：</p><p>“几楼？”</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉……我今天可能有点太累了……现在没事了，我可以自己上去。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一恍若未闻，继续问：</p><p>“几楼？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看了看光一强硬的表情，看起来不把人送上楼是不打算走了，只能顺从地回答：</p><p>“8楼……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进屋之后光一把刚扶到沙发上坐下，然后到厨房熟门熟路地找出牛奶开始加热。</p><p>堂本刚看着光一进进出出的身影，突然仿佛回到了几年前，他们同居在一间小小的一室户的日子。</p><p>那时候堂本光一是刚进入警视厅的新人菜鸟，堂本刚是成天泡在画室里面创作的美大学生。</p><p>难得两个人都休假的时候，他们会窝在家里，光一负责做点简单的料理，刚负责做甜品泡咖啡，然后看看电视打打游戏，度过一天。</p><p>那是最无忧无虑的一段日子。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>回忆像春日里的湿气，一点一滴地入侵着脑海。</p><p>刚顿时有点恍惚。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一把温热的牛奶拿到刚的面前，刚端着杯子小口小口地喝了起来，不忘抬起眼睛问：</p><p>“你不要早点回去吗？明天还要上班的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一指了指时钟，意思让刚看看现在几点了。</p><p>“现在已经凌晨了，你要我又困又累的疲劳驾驶回家多危险啊。”堂本光一脸不红心不跳地说道，“你先去睡吧，我在你家稍微休息下，天亮了我就走。”</p><p> </p><p>瞎说吧你就，堂本刚心想，明明是一只夜猫子越夜越精神，哪来的又困又累。</p><p>但是毕竟也是刚刚接受了人家的帮助，现下也不好拆台。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚点点头：“那你自便吧，我明天是新店开业，先去睡了。”</p><p>堂本光一也坐到沙发上，漫不经心地问道：“店在哪里？”</p><p>堂本刚说了一个地址，堂本光一默默地记下了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚洗完澡穿着睡衣出来时，看到堂本光一正窝在沙发上，看着夜间新闻里面F1的重播。</p><p>他还挺自得其乐的，堂本刚心里想。</p><p> </p><p>其实刚知道光一是因为担心自己晚上过呼吸又发作所以才留下的。</p><p>这个人从来都是这样，明明想的挺周到的也爱担心，嘴巴却从来不肯说，只会默默地做。</p><p>怎么五年了一点长进都没有，刚无声地笑了笑，然后收回了目光，走进了自己的寝室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p>堂本刚经历了一天的折腾，终于可以回到亲爱的床上了。</p><p>他几乎刚躺下便睡着了，睡得又深又沉，仿佛掉入了深不见底的漩涡。</p><p> </p><p>在漩涡的底端，是山崎老师的别墅。</p><p>别墅里面似乎空无一人，刚一直走一直喊，却没有一个人回应他。</p><p>然后他又走到了山崎老师的房间门前，红色漆木的房门看起来古朴又沉重。</p><p> </p><p>他犹豫了一下，还是推开了房门。</p><p>木门吱呀一声地开了，房间后面一片漆黑，只见一双手从黑暗之中伸出来，伸向了刚的脖子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚从噩梦中惊醒过来，急促地喘息着，满头都是汗水，眼睛中满是惊慌。</p><p>他有点不知所措地下了床，打开房门，然后走到了客厅。</p><p> </p><p>在客厅昏暗的灯光之下，他看到了熟悉的身影平躺在沙发上。</p><p>刚停下了脚步，神情渐渐地平缓了下来。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一估计也真的是有点累了，还穿着白衬衫西装裤，皮带也没卸下来，便横躺在沙发上睡着了。</p><p>刚呆呆地盯着堂本光一的睡颜看了一会儿，有一种奇妙的安心感涌入他的心脏，刚刚那种让人窒息一般的恐惧就这样烟消云散了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚到房间拿了一条毯子，然后捻手捻脚地走到了光一身旁，动作轻柔地帮他盖上。</p><p>盖完了之后刚维持着原来的姿势，近距离地看着光一的脸。</p><p>五年的时光似乎没有在这个人身上留下痕迹，依然那个是秀气的五官和好看得让人生气的鼻子。</p><p> </p><p>其实今天在把当年的一切坦白的时候，有那么一瞬间刚突然在想。</p><p>如果当时他能更勇敢一点，更相信当年的他们一点，把一切都告诉光一，现在他们之间是不是会有不一样的结局。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的堂本光一突然与大学时代的堂本光一重叠了起来。</p><p>那个笑起来眼睛会眯成一条缝的光一，那个耍赖起来像个小学生一样的光一，那个会在大街上偷偷握住他的手的光一。</p><p>那么多年以来，其实一直藏在他的心里，从未离开过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正当堂本刚沉浸在回忆里的时候，</p><p>本来就在装睡的光一突然睁开了漆黑的眼眸，他伸出手勾住了刚的脖子，把他压向自己，然后亲了上去。</p><p> </p><p>事情发生得太过突然，以至于刚一时间都没反应过来，呆呆地被吻了一会儿。直到堂本光一开始猖狂地伸出了舌头，堂本刚方才如梦初醒，顿时像触电了一般，开始推着堂本光一的胸口挣扎。</p><p> </p><p>然而两人的力气似乎相差巨大，任堂本刚怎么推光一都能牢牢地把人扣在自己怀中，并且变换着角度索取甘甜。</p><p> </p><p>“唔……你放开我……”</p><p>口唇纠缠间，刚用尽力气地抵抗，然而他无力的挣扎却只是让两人肢体更加地纠缠起来，体温迅速上升。他感受到堂本光一扣着他腰部的手开始往下游走，甚至开始有硬邦邦的东西顶着自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啪！”一记清脆的耳光打在光一的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一呆住了，一下子似乎从情欲中清醒过来，放开了刚。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的富士山嘴被亲得红红的，睡衣被扯到凌乱不堪，眼中盈满了水汽，又委屈又气愤。</p><p>指着堂本光一的鼻子生气地吼到：</p><p>“堂本光一！你个混蛋！再乱来就给我滚出去！”</p><p> </p><p>说完后刚慌乱地从沙发上下来，大步走回到自己的寝室，然后重重地关上了门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一碰了碰自己的右脸，刚其实没有下重手，打得并不痛。</p><p>他喘着气，把身体往后倒下，用手捂住了脸。心里想堂本光一你果然还是太心急了，然后无奈地看向自己高高耸立着的老二。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>房间里的堂本刚其实也被堂本光一突如其来的瞎搞撩出了反应，浑身燥热，双腿之间很不自在。</p><p>刚打开了房间里的窗户，让春日的夜风吹过他泛红的脸。</p><p>然后重新躺回到床上，盖着被子气呼呼地翻了个身。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一你个笨蛋！色狼！臭不要脸！</p><p>刚气得在心里骂人，但是估计太累了，骂着骂着便再次陷入了睡眠。</p><p> </p><p>只是与上半夜不同，这次仿佛回到了与光一曾经去过的江之岛的海，在海上就这样飘着飘着，坠入了一个温暖的泛着微光的梦境。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>光老师你让我说你什么好，摇头状（x</p><p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 太阳之扉 - 04-星の隙間</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳之扉 - 04-星の隙間</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd0">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box">
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p><br/>
<a class="hdimg img" href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">
					
				</a><br/>
</p></div><ul class="m-nav box">
				<li><a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/loveiskk">私信</a></li>
<li><a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/view">归档</a></li>
<li class="m-sch">
<a href="#">搜索</a>
</li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-hd1">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc box"><h1 class="m-ttl">
				<a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a>
			</h1><p class="m-about">ね、愛し合おう ❤️💙低产而放飞</p></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc box">
<p></p><div class="m-postdtl box">
<p></p><div class="m-detail m-detail-txt">
<p></p><div class="m-cont box">
<p></p><div class="ct">
<p></p><div class="ctc box"><h2 class="ttl">
                  <a href="#">太阳之扉 - 04</a>
                </h2>
<p></p><div class="txtcont"><p>· 警察K x 咖啡店店长T，破镜重圆倒计时，这章走剧情~<br/>
</p><p>· 我要墙裂推荐太阳之扉这首歌，绝对是开开隐藏神曲之一，而且配搭真实的掰掰一起享用会有拨云见日的舒适感<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
</p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>第二天早上堂本刚起床后，堂本光一如他昨夜所言已经离开了。</p><p> </p><p>沙发上整整齐齐，仿佛昨夜的事情只是一场迷惑的梦境。</p><p> </p><p>清晨的阳光照得人有点迷糊，堂本刚拍了拍脸，让自己不要再多想，赶紧洗漱出门迎接这重要的一天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天是“OriginalColor”开店的日子，堂本刚带着几个店员走到银座繁华的金融街上派送试喝的咖啡和甜品，大约是店长这张人畜无害可爱的脸的关系，路过的男男女女金融精英们都不禁拿起了试饮，宣传效果还不错。渐渐地有不少客人走进了店里，到了中午时分，买咖啡的柜台甚至开始排起了队伍。</p><p> </p><p>直到下午三点左右，店里面的客人才慢慢少了起来。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚把一组客人送出了店门口，轻轻地呼出一口气。</p><p> </p><p>说实话决定把店开在租金昂贵的银座的时候其实心里还是挺慌的，幸好开业第一天的业绩还不错，也算是安心了一点。</p><p> </p><p>他站在店门口，转过身满意地看着自家蓝白色的店面。门口的两旁放着几组朋友和合作伙伴们送的花篮，显得花团锦簇的。</p><p> </p><p>正在他欣赏着花篮的时候，一个身穿蓝色工作服的送花小哥手捧着一束花，走到“Original Color”的门前，问道：</p><p>“请问哪位是堂本刚先生？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“……我是。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的，这束花是给您的，请帮忙签收一下。”送花小哥满脸笑容地说道。</p><p> </p><p>“？？？”</p><p>堂本刚一脸问号地签收了这束红彤彤的巨大玫瑰花束，带着一种神秘的预感，打开了花束中的卡片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“昨天抱歉，是我睡迷糊了。祝新店开业快乐！</p><p>                                           -- 堂本光一”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>不愧是你堂本光一，也只有这个笨蛋才做得出送玫瑰花束来庆祝别人开业这种蠢事。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚在心里盘算了一下是应该把花退回警署呢，还是给每位进店的客人送一支。</p><p> </p><p>他无语地看看了看怀中的花束，火红的玫瑰花在午后的太阳下闪着光，别有一种生动的生命力。</p><p> </p><p>“算了，”堂本刚心想，“还是关爱一下笨蛋吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杰西在一旁看着自家店长用一脸傲娇的表情，把火红的玫瑰花拿进了店内，还仔细地装进了玻璃花瓶中，摆放在收银台最显眼的位置。 </p><p>他无奈地笑了笑，然后低下了头继续擦着桌子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>同一时间，银座西区警视厅的二楼吸烟室内。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一和长濑智也躲着角落抽着烟，顺便聊到彼此最近在跟的棘手的案子。</p><p> </p><p>“那么说来堂本刚现在没有嫌疑了，你就可以不用避嫌，正式参加山崎案了吧。”长濑智也说道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>堂本光一轻轻地应了一声，然后似乎突然想起了什么，对长濑说道：</p><p>“那个，长濑，我请教你一个问题啊……”</p><p> </p><p>长濑以为光一要问关于案子的问题，正准备用自己神一般的直觉给出建议。</p><p> </p><p>却看见堂本光一这位冷脸王子大人脸上难得露出了不好意思的表情，支支吾吾地问：</p><p>“话说你平时追人的时候……都是怎么搞浪漫的啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“啥？”长濑智也觉得自己不甚聪明的脑瓜一下子短路了，然后惊呼了起来：</p><p>“堂本光一你你你终于铁树开花，有情况了啊？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一立即别开了脸，感觉到自己问了不该问的人。</p><p> </p><p>长濑智也一脸兴奋地问道：“谁啊谁啊？我认识吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么认识不认识的，”堂本光一一脸淡定地吐出一口烟，慢慢地说：“除了堂本刚还有谁。”</p><p> </p><p>“！！！”</p><p>长濑智也瞪大了眼睛，一时无语。</p><p>他首先没想到这俩人怎么一下子就又好上了，然后还后知后觉地意识到看来他这位亲友这辈子已经决定要吊在堂本刚这颗树上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>还没等长濑从震惊中回过神来，吸烟室的门被打开，佐藤胜利熟门熟路地探着脑袋找人。</p><p>“老大，真木遥香到了。”</p><p> </p><p>“来了。”</p><p>堂本光一把烟一掐，跟亲友摆了摆手算告辞，然后走向了一楼审讯室。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>由于堂本刚有了不在场证据解除了嫌疑，那理所当然地，警方便把目光聚集到被害者儿子山崎健和家政妇真木遥香身上。</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香再一次被带到了警署的审讯间，她的对面坐着堂本光一和佐藤胜利。由于现在规定审讯女性时必须有女警在场，所以桥本环奈作为记录员，坐在了桌子的侧面。</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香年龄大约在30岁左右，面容姣好，一头微卷的乌黑秀发非常妩媚，说起话来还有一种做作的娇嗔感。</p><p> </p><p>“警官大人，这次叫我来又有什么事情呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“想请你把4月20号当天发生的事情和你看到的事情再复述一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>“不是都都已经说过一遍了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不好意思，因为现在调查有了新的方向，所以需要真木小姐你再配合调查。”堂本光一解释道。</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香看了看堂本光一，然后低下了头摸着自己的指甲说道：“好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>随后她又把自己当天的工作和最后看到山崎真一郎的情况说了一遍，与第一遍的供词没有太大的出入。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着手中的案卷，核对着真木遥香供词，听完之后问道：</p><p>“你下班之后是直接回家了？八点到八点半这段时间你在干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香闻言抬起了眼睛看着堂本光一，用依旧温柔的声线问道：“警官大人是什么意思？请问你是在怀疑我嘛？我杀了山崎真一郎就失业了，杀了这老头子对我有什么好处吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一冷冷地与真木遥香对视了几秒，旁边的佐藤胜利和桥本环奈似乎感觉到室温都下降了几度。</p><p>然后看到堂本光一拿出了几张复印件，递到了真木遥香面前，真木遥香的脸色马上“刷——”地变了。</p><p> </p><p>“这是真木小姐你的银行卡流水没错吧，”堂本光一指了指几个地方，用低沉的声音说道，“这里有几笔大额的存入款，我们已经查到了是来自黑市艺术品交易市场的汇款。”</p><p>“我们追查到交易的内容，卖的都是山崎真一郎一些早年的作品。”</p><p>堂本光一用手指敲了敲桌面，咄咄逼人地问道：</p><p>“都是你偷出去卖的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香的脸色变了几次，然后才低声地说：</p><p>“那些画都堆在仓库，老头子天天不出门就躲在家里画画，画完又像对待垃圾一样地丢在仓库，我拿几张出去卖又怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么，我们搜查二课不负责盗窃事件。”</p><p>堂本光一把身体往后靠了靠，淡定地问：</p><p>“那你现在可以告诉我们，你八点到八点半在干什么了吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真木遥香的肩膀突然抖了抖。</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬间，刑警的直觉告诉堂本光一，这个女人身上肯定还藏在什么秘密。</p><p> </p><p>果不其然，真木遥香抬起了头只是拨了拨头发，然后眼波流转间露出了一个淡淡的镇定的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀，既然警官大人一定要问的话我也只好跟你们说了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那天我下班离开别墅之后，跟山崎健去青山二丁目的XX酒店开房间了，七点到十点这段时间我们两个人一直待着一起，你们可以去查酒店的记录。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一盯着真木遥香的眼睛，追问道：</p><p>“你跟山崎健是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香看了一眼堂本光一胸前的名牌，故意把脸凑近光一，好笑地说：“这位堂本课长大人，你的问题真有趣，你觉得一个男人和一个女人去开房会是什么关系？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一保持着面无表情：“你们的关系是什么时候开始？”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香用手托着一边的脸，慢慢地说：“大概两三个月之前吧，健在准备考国外著名的美术学院，压力很大，有一天我们刚好在附近的酒吧碰到，然后就……”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香挑逗地瞥了堂本光一一眼，轻轻一笑：“你懂的。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着真木遥香，然后冷冷地合上了案卷。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不久后搜查二课的人便与XX酒店核实过，那晚真木遥香和山崎健确实来开了一间房，并且到10点才退房。</p><p> </p><p>由于真木遥香有了不在场证明，搜查二课没有理由扣留她继续审问，过了一会便把她放走了。</p><p> </p><p>更让人头疼的是，这样一来，连剩下唯一有嫌疑的山崎健也同时有不在场证明了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>至目前为止，当天见过山崎真一郎的三个人都有不在场证明，怎么会这样？</p><p> </p><p>搜查的方向仿佛突然进入了充满了迷雾的迷宫，堂本光一拉着组员开了个短会，大家对着白板上写的人物关系图一筹莫展。</p><p> </p><p>“会不会只是入室盗窃结果错手杀人？”</p><p>其中一位刑警说道。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一摇了摇头：“现场没有争斗的痕迹，被害人身上也没有别的打斗痕迹，不是入室盗窃。”</p><p> </p><p>“那一定是有人在七点三十分堂本刚离开之后去找了被害人。”佐藤胜利接着说道。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”堂本光一沉吟片刻，说道：“你们继续从山崎真一郎的人际关系入手查查当天没有不在场证据的人。从能够进入别墅和被害环境来看，一定是熟人作案。”</p><p> </p><p>“是！”搜查二课的组员们齐声应道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大家已经做好了今天要跟随老大步伐加班到凌晨的心理准备了，没想到堂本光一看了一眼手表，突然说：</p><p>“已经七点半了？反正也没什么头绪，大家先下班吧，明天再继续查。”</p><p> </p><p>说完便擅自结束了短会，回办公室收拾东西准备下班了。</p><p> </p><p>被丢下的搜查二课众人一脸错愕，桥本环奈和佐藤胜利对看一眼，两脸蒙圈。</p><p> </p><p>他们传说中已经住在警署的工作狂老大居然七点多就要下班了？明天的太阳是要从西边升起了吗？</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>TBC</p></div></div></div><div class="info"><p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://loveiskk.lofter.com/">星の隙間</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 太阳之扉 - 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>05</p><p> </p><p>"Original Color"的营业结束时间是八点，结束营业之后堂本刚让店里面的工读生都先回家，自己留下来做简单的收拾工作。</p><p> </p><p>杰西怕堂本刚一个人忙不过来，也主动请缨留下帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚边整理边说：“第一天的营业额比预期多了好多，看来过几天就可以跟供应商追加订单了。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西一边擦着咖啡机，一边元气地说：“我们店的装修又漂亮，咖啡又好喝，店长还这么可爱帅气，肯定会成为银座人气最高的咖啡店的！”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚虽然已经习惯了杰西盲目崇拜的说话方式了，但是一天辛苦工作下来，身旁有一个元气小太阳烤一烤，感觉到身心都被烤得暖烘烘的，嘴角也忍不住上扬，堂本刚问道：</p><p>“说起来杰西君是大四学生吧？学校方面不要紧么？”</p><p> </p><p>杰西点点头：“嗯，不要紧的。我的毕业设计已经弄好了。”</p><p> </p><p>他顺着收银台擦过去，正好擦到了装着红玫瑰的玻璃花瓶上。</p><p>娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰在蓝白色的装修风格下看似格格不入，但是看久了又有一丝奇妙的和谐。</p><p> </p><p>杰西随意地问了一句：“这束花难道是刚さん的前男友送过来的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚正好在喝水，差点忍不住喷出来。</p><p>前段时间聚餐的时候，堂本刚一不小心多喝了几口啤酒，把自己离开日本去巴黎的导火索是与前男友吵架的事情告诉了杰西。这真的让他饮恨不已，决定以后没什么事再也不喝啤酒了。</p><p> </p><p>杰西看到堂本刚的反应，就知道自己猜对了。</p><p>他研究着玫瑰花，好奇地问道：“说起来你们是怎么认识的啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”堂本刚循着他的问题，似乎想起了什么往事，轻轻地笑了笑低下了头，“看演唱会拼座认识的。”</p><p> </p><p>“拼座？”杰西觉得这个说法也太新奇了，但是还没等他细细追问，门外突然想起了一声短促的喇叭声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一辆深灰色的保时捷SUV停在了店门口，方才按喇叭催人的车主缓缓地按下车窗，露出一张精致的俊脸。</p><p>所谓一说曹操曹操就到，大概就是这种情况吧。</p><p> </p><p>“光一？你怎么来了？”</p><p>堂本刚先反应过来，朝堂本光一问道。</p><p> </p><p>“来接你回家，上车吧。”</p><p>堂本光一言简意赅地说，然后瞥向了堂本刚身旁高大的混血男子，朝他点头打了个招呼。</p><p> </p><p>而杰西也随即礼貌地鞠躬回应道：“晚上好。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么接我……”</p><p>堂本刚本来想拒绝，但他又打算趁这个机会问问堂本光一关于老师案子的情况，还有那束玫瑰花到底是什么意思……</p><p>刚一时有点纠结，看向了杰西，杰西则很识相地轻轻向刚摆手说拜拜：“刚さん今天辛苦了，明天见哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……杰西君也早点回去吧，明天见。”</p><p>堂本刚便脱下了藏青色的工作服围裙，走进了光一的车里。</p><p> </p><p>刚不经意间看到车的后座里面还摆了一袋从超市里面买好的肉和菜，袋子的边上还插着一根大葱。</p><p>几年不见，这个人变得这么居家了吗？</p><p>堂本刚困惑地歪了歪头，然后默默地把安全带扣好。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>又一次走在这段路上，堂本光一开车也一如既往地很稳。</p><p>被笼罩在橘黄色路灯的光芒中，堂本刚心中突然有一种说不出的感觉。</p><p>一种遥远的，熟悉的，安心感。</p><p>只要堂本光一在他的身边便会油然而生的安心感。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>大概开业第一天确实很累，堂本刚根本来不及问案情问玫瑰花，坐在助手席上渐渐就睡着了。</p><p>而堂本光一一路上也没有与他搭话，仿佛真的就只是一个称职的司机。</p><p>到达堂本刚的公寓后，光一才轻轻地推了推他的肩膀，放低了声音说：“刚，到了哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……嗯……”堂本刚揉了揉眼睛，认出了自己的家，然后用刚睡醒软软的声音道谢，“谢谢了……”</p><p> </p><p>正当堂本刚想要跟光一道别之际，光一突然说：</p><p>“那我们上去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”刚后知后觉地听出了端倪，疑惑地说：“等等？我们？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一随即拿出了手机，举起来给刚看。</p><p>里面是一份特殊保护令通知的照片，里面写着鉴于情况特殊，搜查二课决定对堂本刚进行暂定为期一周的特殊保护。</p><p> </p><p>光一给刚解释道：“你目前是最后一个见过死者的人，很有可能见过凶手。而且看之前的情况，凶手似乎也是有意图要嫁祸于你，所以你现在的情况很危险，我们决定对你进行24小时的跟踪保护。晚上是由我来负责。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一一本正经地说完，把手机收回到衣服口袋里。这个特殊保护令其实是他下午向东山警视软磨硬泡磨搞来的，警视厅现在人手不足，一般很少对案件关联人使用特殊保护，但是和堂本刚相关的话，还是保险一点比较好。</p><p>更何况这样他就可以理所当然地和刚待着一起了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚呆呆地问：“请问我可以拒绝吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“可以是可以，如果你不怕凶手跟踪你，偷偷潜入你家的话，”堂本光一板起了脸，用恐吓的语气说道：“之前有一个案子，凶手潜入了证人的家里，在每一个抽屉里面都用血写了字。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊……你不要说了我知道了！”</p><p>堂本刚向来胆子比较小，听完这种恐怖的事晚上都得睡不着觉，只好让堂本光一跟自己回家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>进入家门后，堂本光一说：“你待会把家里的钥匙给我一套吧，方便我下班直接过来。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚听到这得寸进尺的要求后皱起了眉。</p><p>“凭什么我还要把钥匙给你啊？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一再一次掏出手机里面的特殊保护令照片，脸不红心不跳地说：</p><p>“警视厅命令。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚气结，瞪着圆圆的眼睛说：</p><p>“难道我就没有权利挑选晚上保护我的警察吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一闻言挑起了一边的眉毛：</p><p>“怎么？你还想挑谁？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚嘟起了富士山形状的小嘴，利索地说：</p><p>“我看上次坐在我面前那个脸尖尖眼睛大大的小哥就挺不错的。”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利你这小子，堂本光一心里气得磨牙，看来下个月的奖金得扣一半！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可怜的佐藤胜利在警署加着班，突然打了个喷嚏。</p><p>坐在他斜对面的桥本环奈发出了大叔一般爽朗的笑声，打趣他说：“肯定是光一课长在说你的坏话。”</p><p>佐藤胜利抽了几张餐巾纸，一脸无辜地擦着鼻子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一把从超市里面买的肉和菜放到了厨房，冷冷地笑了两声，拒绝了刚的要求：</p><p>“不好意思啊我们警视厅暂不接受指名服务。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚本来也只是想逗逗堂本光一，见光一不仅来当保镖，还顺便负责烧菜，心里还是挺满意的，便主动过去给堂本光一打下手帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一今晚只烧了一个杂菇味增汤和万年不变生姜豚肉烧。</p><p>堂本刚之前几年都在法国，回来后又一直在忙开店的事情都没有好好的吃过家里烧的晚饭。</p><p>突然吃到了亲手做的热腾腾的料理，突然有点感慨。</p><p> </p><p>“你辣个没瑰发是怎么肥事啊？”</p><p>堂本刚一边往嘴里塞着肉，一边问道。</p><p> </p><p>“啊……那个啊，”堂本光一突然有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“我就想起来，你以前不是想要来着……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚努力回想了一下，想起了以前似乎有一次走在路上看到一对同性情侣，其中一个人左手捧着一大束红玫瑰，右手牵着伴侣的手，一脸幸福的走在路上。</p><p>当时自己说的羡慕，一半是羡慕花，另一半也想终有一天自己和光一也能光明正大地牵着手走在路上。</p><p> </p><p>但那都是多久之前的事情了。</p><p>这个笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吃完晚饭后堂本刚主动提出自己负责洗完。</p><p>堂本光一则声称自己要把房间检查一遍，看有没有窃听的设备。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一经过昨天一晚上已经想清楚了，他的身心从里到外都很想念堂本刚，绝对要把人追回来。</p><p> </p><p>所以第一步肯定要先确定刚现在有没有交往的对象。</p><p>虽然即便是有，他也会不择手段地把人抢回来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他先把客厅检查了一遍，客厅只堆放了一些美术和钓鱼的杂志，看起来没有其他男人女人的痕迹。</p><p>进入寝室之前他先深呼吸了一口，给自己做好了心理准备。</p><p>然后便开展了地毯式的搜索。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚是一个有轻微洁癖的人，寝室也收拾得非常干净。</p><p>衣柜里面只有刚风格的衣服，safe。</p><p>香水只有刚喜欢的几个牌子，safe。</p><p>床头柜里面没有放保险套，safe。</p><p> </p><p>搜完其他地方后，堂本光一开始仔细又不着痕迹地翻找着书桌。</p><p>翻了几本甜品食谱和开店记录日志后，翻到了一本深蓝色的像相册一样的本子。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一再次深呼吸一口，感觉心跳到了嗓子眼。</p><p>然而他打开之后却呆住了。</p><p> </p><p>里面装的都是一些5年前的电影票，和一些景点的门票。都是他们一起去过的地方。</p><p>最后一页，只装了一张泛黄的演唱会门票。</p><p> </p><p>是10年前5月5号——他们初遇那一天的横滨演唱会的门票。</p><p> </p><p>光一还记得那天本来是他的姐姐在网上拍了二联座位的其中一联，但是由于提前知道当天要出差去不了，为了不让座位空在那里，就硬是让堂本光一去了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一到了之后，发现坐在他旁边的一位带着鸭舌帽脸圆圆眼睛大大的小男生。一问才知道这位叫堂本刚的小男生原来也同是姐姐买的票却来不了，被姐姐强行要求过来替她看而且看完还要写repo的可怜人。</p><p> </p><p>他们看的是一个双人男子偶像组合的演唱会，四周全是不同年龄段的女性，显得他们两位拼座男生既孤单又奇妙。</p><p> </p><p>他们一开始尴尬得想要赶紧结束，然而逐渐地却被一首首歌曲带到了一个可以忘却日常的新世界之中去，到了后来他们甚至开始跟着旁边的姐姐们挥起了手灯。</p><p> </p><p>那一天出乎意料地，他和刚都很享受地看完了整场演唱会。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后来不知道是不是因为这个双人偶像团体是著名雨男组合的缘故，演唱会结束之后便下起了倾盆大雨，所以他和刚便决定在横滨的酒店拼房留宿一晚。</p><p> </p><p>一来二去地，他们便交换了电话号码和Line，后面就自然而然地交往了起来。</p><p>他们认识的时候堂本刚是美大的一年生，他是警察学校的二年生。</p><p> </p><p>他记得那时候警察学校的体能课超级累，上完体能课大家都会像散架了一样摊在床上，但是他依然会偷偷溜出学校，坐一个小时的电车去到刚的学校一起吃晚饭。然后再缠绵一小会儿，晚上赶末班电车回自己的学校。</p><p> </p><p>他们相恋了整整一个大学时代，校园里面每一个角落，每一个日子，都有彼此的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一合上了相册，恍恍惚惚地走出了寝室，正好看到刚穿着围裙在厨房暖黄的灯光下洗着碗。</p><p> </p><p>和堂本刚住在一个温馨的小家里，每天回到家一起吃饭，原本是从前堂本光一心中一直憧憬着的未来。</p><p> </p><p>我这些年到底在干什么，他在心里想。</p><p>为什么会把刚弄丢了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一的心里忽地泛起了酸楚。</p><p>他有一种强烈的冲动想要冲过去把刚抱住，对刚说让我们重新开始好吗，然后不管不顾地吻住刚，再也不放手了。</p><p> </p><p>然而正当堂本光一想要把冲动化为行动的时候，他的手机响起了不合时宜的铃声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>注：他们看的估计是堂本进和堂本步的演唱会（x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 太阳之扉 - 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06</p><p> </p><p>电话铃声阻挡了堂本光一前往厨房的脚步，光一转个方向走向阳台，一脸无奈地接起了电话：</p><p>“喂？佐藤？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利拘谨又有点兴奋的声线从手机中传来：</p><p>“老大，有新的线索了！物证组那边刚刚发来了最新的报告，在别墅搜到的三份恐吓信上面检测到了少量颜料的成分，估计是制作恐吓信时不小心蹭到的。”</p><p>“这种颜料属于国外一个小众牌子，目前日本境内只有K大学有进口的记录。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一快速地思考了几秒，向佐藤交待了一下调查的方向，又嘱咐了几句让佐藤早点下班休息，然后就挂电话了。</p><p> </p><p>K大学是刚之前就读的大学，恐吓信如果是出自K大学的人之手，难道这个案子还是跟当年的事情有关吗？</p><p>挂完电话后堂本光一坐在沙发上，把头埋在双手之中整理思路。</p><p> </p><p>在他思考的这段时间里，堂本刚不仅把碗洗好了，顺便也把自己洗得干干净净的。</p><p>他穿着睡衣从浴室里面走了出来，用毛巾擦着发梢处滴落的水，脸上的皮肤被热气蒸得红红的。</p><p> </p><p>刚走到客厅，看到堂本光一还穿着白衬衫西装裤，双手支着下巴坐在沙发上一脸严肃地思考案情。</p><p> </p><p>嗯，还是有成熟了一些。</p><p>堂本刚心里想，看起来不再是以前那个傻乎乎的小民警了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“给~”堂本刚把一套浅蓝色的居家服抛给堂本光一。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一接住了居家服，呆呆地问：</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“居家服，”堂本刚给了他一个你有没有常识的眼神，“堂本光一，你该不会想要洗完澡后就裹条毛巾在我家走来走去吧？”</p><p> </p><p>下班后只来得及带了几件换洗衣服就赶着去接人的堂本光一课长显然没有想到这个问题，低下头不好意思地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚给了他一个无语的眼神，然后就打算回自己的寝室睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>“呐，刚，”堂本光一想起来正好可以问刚，“当年山崎盗用你的作品去参赛的事情，K大里面有人知道吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚停下了手上擦头发的动作，努力地回想了一下。</p><p>“学校里的话，当年的助教应该知道吧。”</p><p>“好像叫……山田さん。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>助教……</p><p>堂本光一立刻打开手提电脑点开了搜索网站，搜索K美术大学刚在读的那年的助教名单。</p><p>山崎真一郎的助教，叫山田的……</p><p>找到了，山田拓也！</p><p>堂本光一立刻点进这个山田拓也的个人信息页面，眼睛快速一目十行地浏览着文字。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚在旁边虽然心里很好奇，但是想到调查中的案子大概需要保密，自己不方便过问，便打算主动走开避嫌。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看到刚转身，忽然有点慌张地叫住了他：</p><p>“……刚！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？怎么了？”刚以为光一还有什么问题要问，回过头用一双明亮的大眼睛认真地看着光一。</p><p> </p><p>被这双大眼睛看着，不知为何堂本光一突然就别开了眼睛，然后轻轻地说了句：“……没什么，你早点睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚觉得堂本光一想说什么又不肯说的样子像个小学生一般，奇怪又可爱。</p><p>“嗯，你也早点睡吧，晚安。”刚对光一说完，便回到了自己的寝室，关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>在堂本刚关上门后，光一烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发。</p><p> </p><p>刚才他明明想问刚这个周末有没有安排，要不要一起去看新上映的电影。</p><p>但是话到了嘴边，又说不出口。</p><p> </p><p>明明是他千辛万苦争取来的和刚共处一室的福利，但是到了这个时候，他又感觉到有点手足无措。</p><p>堂本光一，你什么时候变这么怂了。</p><p>光一在心里暗暗地想。</p><p>他轻轻地叹了一口气，然后继续在网上查着当年K大的资料。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天的“Original Color”店里，多了一位浓眉大眼的小帅哥服务生。</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利今天白天负责保护案件关键人堂本刚，所以在“Original Color”临时兼职了一下服务生。没想到佐藤穿上服务生的白衬衫和黑色围裙后还挺像模像样的，而且他工作起来认真又害羞的样子似乎也很受客人的欢迎，甚至还有年轻的女生想要和他合照。</p><p> </p><p>“fufu，我怎么觉得胜利君比起警署更适合在这里工作啊。”堂本刚看着佐藤胜利忙碌又轻快的身影，开玩笑地对杰西说。</p><p> </p><p>然而站在刚身旁的杰西却似乎在出神地思考着什么事情，没有听见。</p><p> </p><p>“杰西君……杰西君？”</p><p> </p><p>“……嗯？刚さん你刚刚说什么？”</p><p>堂本刚叫了几声后，杰西才听到堂本刚的声音，如梦初醒般地反应过来。</p><p> </p><p>说起来最近这段时间杰西发呆的时间好像比平时多了起来，是遇到什么事情了吗？</p><p>堂本刚正想委婉地问问杰西，却看到佐藤胜利快步向他走来。</p><p> </p><p>只见佐藤胜利笑得一脸爽朗地对刚说：“刚さん，有一个外卖单子进来了。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚一脸困惑：“外卖单子？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>银座西区警视厅内。</p><p> </p><p>由于恐吓信里面新的线索出现，搜查二课的人都把目光投向了新出现的关联人山田拓也。然而后面追查得知山田拓也在任职完那一年的助教之后，对东京的美大和美术圈都失望了，第二年便回到了乡下经营着自家的小店铺，这两年来都没有到过东京的记录。</p><p> </p><p>又一条线索断了。堂本光一烦躁地用手揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>这个案子也太奇怪了，就像走进了一个没有出口的迷宫一样，无论走哪条路，最终只能看到一堵冷冰冰的墙。</p><p>到底问题出在哪里？</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一走出了自己的办公室，环视同样因为没有头绪而垂头丧气的组员们，朗声说：</p><p>“大家稍微休息一下吧，我来给大家点个咖啡和点心的外卖。”</p><p> </p><p>“咖啡和点心外卖？”桥本环奈立马竖起了敏锐的小耳朵，他们平时都只能喝警署咖啡机做出来又苦又酸的咖啡，从来没有过下午茶这种奢侈的体验，今天老大居然这么小资要给他们点咖啡的外卖，也太神奇了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿后，桥本环奈便看到“Original Color”的店长堂本刚一脸不爽地走了进搜查二课的地盘，后面还跟着高大帅气的店员杰西和笑得一脸傻乎乎的佐藤胜利。</p><p> </p><p>“原来是想见人家呀。”桥本环奈聪明的小脑瓜仅用一秒钟便猜中了他们老大的想法。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一坐在自己的办公室里瞄到人进来了，一边整理了一下自己的仪表，一边装作若无其事地走了出去。仿佛只好恰好碰上了堂本刚他们送咖啡进来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>送过来的咖啡和蛋糕一下子就被搜查二课的小年轻们瓜分光了，堂本光一正想过去跟刚搭几句话，瞄到了刚身后的杰西，下意识地皱了一下眉头。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚用余光瞄到了某个大太阳天要他跑来送外卖的讨厌鬼，正想把帮他留好的双份浓度的热黑咖啡递给他——这是某人以前经常点的咖啡口味。</p><p> </p><p>这时候，旁边的杰西眼尖地发现了刚手背上有个未处理的新伤口，问道：</p><p>“咦？刚さん你的手什么时候弄破了？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看了看自己的手背，不在意的说：</p><p>“啊……这个，大概是刚刚过来的时候不小心擦到哪里弄的……”</p><p> </p><p>杰西马上翻找自己的工作包看有没有纱布或者创可贴，却看见从旁边横伸出了一只手。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一抓住了刚的手腕，说：</p><p>“我办公室里面有消毒液和纱布，跟我来。”</p><p>然后就霸道地把人带进了他的办公室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>办公室内，堂本光一让刚坐在他的座位上，自己半蹲在在旁边。他拿出了医药箱，先用消毒液对着刚手背上的伤口喷了几下。</p><p> </p><p>“嘶……”堂本刚有点吃痛地吸了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一温声说：“这个消毒液有点痛，但是很有效，稍微忍一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着光一牵着自己的手认真地处理伤口，消毒完后细致地贴上了两层纱布。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢……”刚轻轻地道了谢。</p><p> </p><p>然而堂本光一捏了捏刚的手，似乎没有想要放手的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚无奈地问：</p><p>“请问这位警官你可以放手了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着刚的眼睛，仿佛要看进他的心里，手捏得更紧了。</p><p>“不放。”</p><p> </p><p>“堂本光一！”</p><p> </p><p>被连名带姓点名的堂本光一只好恋恋不舍地放开了刚的手，然后贤惠地问道：“你今晚想吃什么？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚哭笑不得地问：</p><p>“堂本光一课长，案子现在还没破呢，你不用先安心工作的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>但堂本光一一脸理所当然地说：</p><p>“保护你也是我的工作啊。”</p><p> </p><p>听到这个回答的堂本刚微微红了一下脸，认输地说：</p><p>“那猪肉豆乳锅吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“好！”堂本光一爽快地答应道，“那我今天买好菜了再去接你下班。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚心想这也太暧昧了，好像有哪里不对啊。</p><p>但是扪心自问，他并不反感，甚至有一点享受这种被珍视被保护的感觉。</p><p>午后的阳光透过了玻璃窗照射在堂本光一浅棕色的头发上，仿佛又看到了那个他曾经喜欢的意气风发闪闪发光的少年。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”刚轻轻地点了点头，眼角有软软的笑意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一送堂本刚他们出去的时候，正好碰上了同事带着山崎健迎面走来。</p><p> </p><p>山崎健是山崎真一郎这个案子里面目前看起来唯一的收益人，山崎真一郎生前买了可观的保险，还有青山的别墅和他全部财产都是由山崎健继承。即使山崎真一郎5年前盗用学生的作品去参赛的事情后面公布出来后会影响到他考取国外的美术院校，但是基本上下半辈子都不用愁了。</p><p> </p><p>然而毕竟是唯一的亲人过世了，山崎健的状态看起来并不好，头发杂乱，胡子也都长出来了，双眼下有眼中的黑眼圈，非常憔悴，一点都没有朝气勃发年轻人的样子。</p><p> </p><p>山崎健今天来是核对他与真木遥香的不在场证据，以及补录一些证词。</p><p>他一开始低着头走路，在快要和堂本刚撞上的时候抬起了头。</p><p> </p><p>然而在看到堂本刚的脸后，山崎健的眼神明显变了，一瞬间脸上闪过了惊讶和慌乱的表情，为了掩饰他马上又低下头，快步地往前走去。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚本来还想跟山崎健打个招呼，却碰到了一脸的灰，刚在学生时期也跟山崎健也打过几次照面，觉得他们之间的关系不至于差到这样。</p><p>堂本刚疑惑地歪了歪头，随后便不在意地继续往相反方向走了。</p><p> </p><p>而堂本光一站在走廊中央，凝视着山崎健的背影，若有所思。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 太阳之扉 - 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p> </p><p>接下来的两天，搜查二课在堂本光一的指挥下把案件重新理了一遍，与案件有关的所有人的口供、资料和不在场证明都一一整理成资料册，组里每天风风火火地开着搜查会议，每个人都忙得头昏脑涨的，然而案件依然没有什么进展。</p><p> </p><p>下午的时候东山警视把堂本光一叫进了办公室，旁敲侧击地表达上头盯这个案子盯得很紧，但是大家都很相信光一的能力，让他赶紧破案。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一心里苦笑着想我难道不想早点破案吗？</p><p>早日破了案他就能早日专心追人了，不用天天对着这堆资料开会了。</p><p>然而破案哪有那么容易。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>太阳落下，华灯初上。</p><p>晚饭过后堂本光一站在堂本刚家里的阳台上，一个人苦闷地抽着烟。</p><p>最近因为案子没有进展的缘故，堂本光一倍感压力山大，抽烟量也明显增加了，经常一根接着一根地吞云吐雾。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼前是东京夜晚热闹繁华车水马龙的街景，脑海中却还是案件的各种相关资料在回旋。</p><p>堂本光一觉得自己的大脑仿佛是有点老旧的CPU，读取数据都快读到头脑发热了。</p><p>他正思考得入神时，忽然听见身后阳台的门被“刷——”一声地打开了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚走到堂本光一的身边，默默地把半支烟从光一的嘴边取走，无情按灭在烟灰缸之中。</p><p>富士山嘴微微翘起，刚似乎有点生气：</p><p>“堂本光一你给我差不多一点，再抽下去我看楼上都要以为我家着火了。”</p><p> </p><p>“哪有这么夸张……”</p><p>堂本光一自知理亏，气势虚弱地说。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看了看堂本光一憔悴的脸色，无声地叹了一口气。</p><p>其实他也知道堂本光一是因为工作压力大这两天才抽得这么猛，但是抽太多烟还是对身体不好，何况这个人还有慢性咽炎。</p><p>真是一点都不知道爱惜自己的身体。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚轻轻问道：“是因为山崎老师的案子吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……上头让一周内破案，”堂本光一有点无奈地笑了一下，“他们想得倒简单。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚站到了光一的身边，靠在了阳台栏杆之上。他喝了一口手中的热茶，夜风掠过他额间的碎发。</p><p>他再一次想起了那天傍晚，他离开青山别墅之际，老师欲言又止的眼神。</p><p>如果当时自己不那么冲动地生气离开，再多留一会儿，一切会不会就不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>可惜已经来不及。</p><p>这世间所有的遗憾，终究都是一句来不及。</p><p>徒留飘散在夜空中的叹息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的家不远处便是东京铁塔。</p><p>红色的塔身镶嵌在星河一般的夜色之中，明亮又孤独。</p><p>那道红色的光倒影在堂本光一眼中，像某种遥远的隐秘的火花。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着光一疲惫的双眼，迟疑了一下然后说：</p><p>“……虽然我不太懂破案的事情，但是如果感觉每一条路都走不通的话，会不会从一开始选择的入口就是错的？“</p><p>“遵循着错误的入口，无论走多远都是在做无用功，不如回到最初的入口，看看有没有被忽略的细节。”</p><p> </p><p>说完之后堂本刚就有一点后悔了，毕竟他对警察的工作也并不了解，身不在其中，有些话说出来总有一种事不关己的游刃有余。</p><p> </p><p>如果是以前的堂本光一的话，大概又会不屑地对他说破案的事情你懂什么，你看我也不会指点你画画是不是。</p><p> </p><p>哼我还不是好心，怕你再这么苦恼下去提前变秃子。</p><p>堂本刚预先把反驳他的话都想好了，没想到眼前的这个堂本光一却没有按照他想象的出牌。</p><p>“……也许真的是这样，”堂本光一低下头看了看自己交握的双手，然后看进堂本刚的眼睛，温柔地笑了笑说：</p><p>“难得有被长时间审讯过的人不讨厌警察啊。”</p><p>“谢谢你，刚。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一笑起来眼角会有浅浅的纹路，但是眼睛黑黑亮亮的，仿佛一道可以照进心底的光。</p><p>时间仿佛一把石膏加工刀，把这个人身上从前的年少轻狂和少爷脾气都磨掉了，渐渐露出了本性温柔而有责任感的部分。</p><p> </p><p>有点神奇。</p><p>堂本刚心想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一顺势换了个话题：“我之前就想说，你家阳台这个景色真不错。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚也看向了红色的东京铁塔，喝了一口手中的热茶。</p><p>“fufu，毕竟对于我这种昭和的人来说，东京铁塔还是比天空树有魅力。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一笑了笑：“我也赞同。”</p><p>“说起来，我们交往后的第一次约会也是在东京铁塔吧。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚顿了顿，然后嘴硬地说：“谁记得啊，这种事情……”</p><p>耳朵却在夜色中隐约地变红了，还有逐渐蔓延的趋势。</p><p>堂本刚躲避着光一戏谑的目光，端着手中的茶准备逃离现场。在进门之前才想起了自己出来阳台找堂本光一的目的，回头对光一说：</p><p>“对了，后天是休店日，明晚店里的大家为了庆祝第一周开业顺利以及杰西君顺利完成毕业设计，约了一起去唱K。”</p><p>“你最近应该很忙的吧？不用特地过来等我了，结束之后我自己打车回家就好。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一想都不想立马拒绝：“那怎么可以。”</p><p> </p><p>“我反正一直都会跟店员待在一起，这么多人呢，不会有危险的，你就放心吧。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一还是不太放心，但是在堂本刚坚持下还是答应了让他和店员们去唱K，但是要求刚结束之后立刻打电话让他来接。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>翌日傍晚。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一好不容易开完了一天的会回到了自己的办公室，看见自己的办公桌上面堆着物证组、法医组提交过来的各种报告，无奈地揉了揉自己发胀的太阳穴。</p><p> </p><p>-“但是如果感觉每一条路都走不通的话，会不会从一开始选择的入口就是错的？”-</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚昨天晚上说的话回荡在光一的耳边。</p><p>这个案子的入口……</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一拿起了五年前关于山崎用刚的作品参加国立油画大赛的报告。</p><p>他的直觉始终觉得，这个事件是这起案子的关键，也是入口。</p><p> </p><p>他再一次细细地阅读报告，看看能不能找到其中被忽略的人和细节。</p><p> </p><p>-“明晚店里的大家为了庆祝第一周开业顺利以及杰西君顺利完成毕业设计，约了一起去唱K。”-</p><p>堂本刚软绵绵的嗓音再一次闪现在光一的耳边。</p><p> </p><p>杰西君的毕业设计？他是哪一所学校来着？</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一在手边翻了翻，找到了关于杰西的资料。</p><p>身高184cm，血型O型，出生地东京都，生日6月11号。</p><p>在读学校——K美术大学。</p><p> </p><p>他居然也是K大的……</p><p>堂本光一皱了皱眉，心里有不详的预感，继续翻开资料报告的第二页。</p><p>但是杰西从小到大的经历与山崎真一郎可以说是八竿子都打不着，他入学的时候山崎也已经从K大离开了，他们之间唯一的接点似乎就只有堂本刚了。</p><p> </p><p>报告上面写道，杰西对堂本刚是崇拜与仰慕。</p><p>堂本光一再次皱了皱眉，眉间似乎还隐隐有青筋浮起。</p><p> </p><p>里面还夹了一页K大学生会报对杰西的采访。</p><p>题目是《直击混血王子的秘密》</p><p>采访中的小编问道之前并非美术生的杰西为什么会选择K大，杰西的回答是在他高中很迷茫的时候，喜欢上了一个推特上的画手Cheri。Cheri每周更新的油画和插画治愈了他被学业压垮的高中生活，后来得知Cheri是K美大的T前辈，便下定决心要考取K大。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一心中的不安成几何般的增大，他从证物资料堆里翻出了恐吓信的照片。</p><p>恐吓信上面都是用剪贴过来歪歪扭扭的字体写道：</p><p>“马上公开你五年前用学生名义骗奖的事情！否则我一定让你身败名裂！”</p><p> </p><p>仰慕的前辈——被老师夺走的大奖——沾了学校专用颜料的恐吓信</p><p>散乱的证据在迷雾之中被串成了一条线，线的末端却指向了一直站在堂本刚身边温和又阳光的年轻人。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一心脏在怦怦直跳，一边拿起西装外套往外走，一边马上给堂本刚打电话。</p><p> </p><p>“嘟——嘟——”</p><p>电话中却只传来令人烦心的无法接通的提示音。</p><p> </p><p>“啧！”</p><p>那家伙干嘛不接电话，堂本光一急得直上火，打给了今天白天负责保护堂本刚的佐藤胜利。</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利正在“Original Color”的店里擦着咖啡机，突然接到了堂本光一的电话，立刻立正站好接听：</p><p>“老大，晚上好。”</p><p> </p><p>电话里面传来堂本光一气急的声音：</p><p>“堂本刚呢？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利回答：“刚さん他们刚刚下班去附近的KTV唱歌去了。”</p><p> </p><p>“你没跟过去？！”</p><p> </p><p>“没……没有，”佐藤胜利从电话中感受到堂本光一的怒气，回答的声音都弱了一档，“刚さん说他跟店员们在一起，不用警察跟着了，让我早点回家。”</p><p>佐藤胜利傻乎乎地说：“所以我就留下来帮忙打扫了。”</p><p> </p><p>“啧！”</p><p>你这个咖啡店服务员倒是当得挺称职的啊。</p><p>堂本光一强压下心中的怒火，没把嘲讽的话说出口，沉声道：</p><p>“把他们去的KTV的定位发到我手机里，马上！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在银座的某家KTV中。</p><p> </p><p>“OriginalColor”的店员正在欢乐地唱K中，堂本刚是当之无愧的麦霸，他投入地唱着偶像Mr. Children的情歌，丝毫没有发现自己调成静音的手机在旁边沙发上一直震动。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚用得天独厚的嗓音和唱腔把店员们都变成了迷弟，他站在台上用立麦放声高歌，台下是迷弟们挥动着KTV准备的荧光棒形成的应援海洋。</p><p>堂本刚连续唱了好几首，唱了个痛快后才从台子上面下来，台下报以热烈的掌声。</p><p> </p><p>几个店员商量着要去旁边吸烟区抽根烟，房间内一时便只剩下不抽烟的乖宝宝堂本刚和杰西。</p><p> </p><p>首席迷弟杰西在点歌台上认真地挑选着适合堂本刚唱的下一首歌。</p><p>堂本刚笑着摆摆手说自己也要休息一下。</p><p> </p><p>他看着杰西选歌中认真帅气的侧脸，突然开口道：</p><p>“呐，杰西君，我问你一个问题，你老实回答我。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西听到堂本刚的话，有点慌张地从点歌器上抬起头看着刚。</p><p>他看见刚明亮湿润的眼睛，因为喝了一点小酒似乎多了几分雾气。</p><p> </p><p>刚的声音似乎也比平时更加柔软，他认真地问：</p><p>“你最近是有什么烦恼的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……啊？”杰西呆呆地眨了眨眼，似乎没想到会被问到这个问题。</p><p>“果然被刚さん发现了啊……”</p><p>杰西低下头无奈地笑了笑。</p><p>“还不是我老妈，一直催着我到我爸的公司入职。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西的老妈……堂本刚努力回想了一下，杰西的家里好像是开公司的，他曾经说过他的父母都希望他大学去读金融管理专业。</p><p>当时杰西硬是要去读美术大学，似乎也和家里大吵了一架。更不用说现在还到他的咖啡店里当服务员，他的父母肯定是非常反对的。</p><p> </p><p>”原来是这样……“</p><p>堂本刚喃喃道，一时不知道怎么说好。</p><p> </p><p>“但是刚さん你放心吧，无论如何我是不会离开Original Color的！”杰西信誓旦旦又小心翼翼地说，“我喜欢OriginalColor，喜欢店里的大家，也喜欢……刚さん。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚回了他一个软软的笑容：“我们也都很喜欢你，杰西君是店里的太阳。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西轻轻地摇了摇头，看着刚认真地说：</p><p>“刚さん才是我的太阳。”</p><p> </p><p>“谢……谢谢你杰西君。”</p><p>堂本刚拢了拢头发，突然觉得房间里面的气氛好像有点暧昧，便推说自己要去一趟洗手间躲避一下。</p><p> </p><p>但是也许是一下子起来太急了，又也许是之前喝了一点点酒的缘故，站起来后刚突然感到一阵头晕目眩，脚步忽然不受控制了，眼看着要摔倒。</p><p> </p><p>电光石火的一刹那间，堂本刚感觉到好像有一双有力的手拉住了他，然后顺势把他扑倒了在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的失重感让堂本刚本能地闭上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>再睁开的时候，眼前是杰西近在咫尺五官立体的脸。</p><p> </p><p>不知是否也是因为酒气的原因，杰西的目光专注又迷离。</p><p>刚觉得今天的杰西有点陌生。</p><p>有点……令他害怕。</p><p> </p><p>“杰西君……你先……先放开我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西却恍若未闻，只是深深地看进刚的眼底。</p><p>“刚さん，我想要保护你。”</p><p>“你还是喜欢着那个人吗？”</p><p>“我的话……不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杰西的话仿佛用垫着棉花的锤子敲击堂本刚的心，传来一阵钝痛。</p><p>这是一个他逃避了很久的问题。</p><p>他原本以为，这只是小男生没有办法分清楚崇拜和喜欢，也许时间可以把这份心情慢慢安顿好。</p><p>但是今天他终于避无可避了。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚努力把理智拉回他一片空白的大脑。</p><p>他深吸了几口气，正要开口时，房间的门被打开了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一一路上电话都没打通刚的电话，心中的怒火已经到达Max值。</p><p>他沉着脸闯进房间，恰好看见杰西和堂本刚抱在一起这一幕。</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 太阳之扉 - 08</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>08</p><p>在堂本刚的记忆中。<br/>很多很多年前，在堂本刚和光一第一次去东京铁塔约会的时候，发生过一个小插曲。<br/>当时堂本刚逛着逛着觉得口渴，堂本光一便主动到边上买水去了，留堂本刚在展望台边上随意地看着远处的景色。</p><p>从展望台的投币望远镜看出去，东京仿佛变成了一个巨型的模型，刚从一堆密密麻麻的高楼中找到了堂本光一就读的国立警察学院，学院内有一个很显眼的操场，堂本光一总爱抱怨他们变态的体育老师要求他们在每天的体能课后还要跑10圈才能去食堂吃饭。<br/>堂本刚想象着堂本光一每天满头大汗地跑着圈的样子，想着想着把自己逗乐了，无声地笑了出来。</p><p>一分钟的使用时间到了，堂本刚恋恋不舍地离开了投币望远镜，然后敏锐地察觉到边上好像有两个女生默默地跟随他们有一段时间了，他甚至隐约地听到了两个女生小声说话的声音。<br/>“你去呀……快过去呀……”</p><p>“？？”<br/>堂本刚心里疑惑着，然后便听到其中一个女生小碎步跑过来的声音。</p><p>“那个……”少女用怯生生的声音说。</p><p>堂本刚礼貌地转过身面对着少女，看到少女的脸马上变红了。<br/>他当年留着清爽的短寸头，剑眉星目的五官镶嵌在白白净净的脸上，眼神清澈而明亮。班上的同学还很兴奋地说他长得跟现在热播的连续剧中打拳击的男主角很像。<br/>堂本刚没有看过这部连续剧，但某次路过商场时，卖场里面的电视机正好在放这部剧的宣传片。男主角瘦削的身材在拳击场上挥洒着汗水，女主角脸圆圆的在场边呼喊着爱就是力量，是夏日甜甜的恋爱剧的味道。<br/>虽然不是他喜欢看的类型，但最后打出来的宣传语令刚印象很深刻。</p><p>【假如明天便是世界末日，我想谈一场死而无憾的恋爱。】</p><p> </p><p>媒体们大力渲染着1999年的世界末日预言，而人类依然在蔚蓝星球上努力滴过着平凡的日子。<br/>午后阳光透过巨大的展望台玻璃，照过短发少年英气的侧脸，他听见眼前的少女红着脸小声地问道。<br/>“那个……我叫Akane，请问可以要你的电话号码吗？”</p><p>堂本刚呆了一下，虽然他听同学说过现在很流行逆搭讪，但是万万没想到会发生在自己身上。<br/>他真正思考要怎么礼貌地拒绝，却听到旁边传来一把冷冰冰的声音。</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>堂本光一穿着一身黑色的衣服，还戴了一顶黑色鸭舌帽，柔软的棕色发尾被压在脖子后面。他喜欢把帽舌压得很低，盖住了刘海和眼睛，堂本刚经常正想他到底是怎么看路的。<br/>堂本光一把手里的果汁塞进堂本刚手中，然后拉起了他的手腕，硬生生地把人给拉走了。</p><p>“光一，你等一等……”<br/>堂本刚一下子跟不上步子，被拉得差点踉跄，他的手腕被牢牢地抓在某人的手心里，甚至能够感受到从手心中传来的心跳。</p><p>“这个人真的又凶又笨，还不听人解释。”</p><p>堂本刚心想，他看着堂本光一气呼呼的后脑勺，上面似乎写着“吃醋了”三个大字。</p><p>“真是败给他了……”</p><p>堂本刚无奈地想，他轻轻地抽出了自己被抓得紧紧的手腕，往上挪了挪，然后用手掌握住了光一的手。</p><p>假如明天是世界末日的话。<br/>我大概，还是想和这个凶巴巴的笨蛋一起度过吧。</p><p> </p><p>在看到堂本光一气急败坏地闯进KTV包厢里的时候，堂本刚不知道为什么突然想起了这段往事。<br/>KTV里还放着Mr. Children声嘶力竭的情歌，头上的迪斯科球在包厢中转出色彩斑驳的光。</p><p>这个世界并没有毁灭在1999年。<br/>他和堂本光一各自成长为也许不算靠谱的大人。<br/>他们曾经在无数的夜里相拥着取暖，<br/>也曾经经历了无数争吵怒吼与失望。<br/>终于在不知不觉间弄丢了彼此。</p><p> </p><p>他看见堂本光一冲过来拉开了杰西和自己。<br/>他看见堂本光一的脖子因为怒气而暴起的青筋，他拎起了杰西的衣领，怒气冲冲地说了句什么。</p><p>然后堂本光一便一把拉过堂本刚的手腕，粗暴地把人拉出了KTV。<br/>堂本刚觉得手腕扯得有点疼，还被拉得跄踉了几步，顿时感觉天旋地转甚至想吐。然而他看了看前方堂本光一写着“我很生气”的后脑勺，似乎丝毫没有想体恤他的意思。</p><p>“光一……”堂本刚弱弱地叫唤道。<br/>堂本光一脖子转了45度，眼含怒气地施舍了一个侧脸给刚。<br/>堂本刚抬起了眼睛，凝视着光一的侧脸，不知为何与从前堂本光一重叠了起来。<br/>但他还没来得急看清楚，就被堂本光一塞进了车里。</p><p> </p><p>深蓝色的SUV飞驰在深夜的高速公路上。<br/>堂本光一一路上一言不发，脚下猛踩着油门，用S型的走位超过一辆又一辆的车，完全没有半点平时安全驾驶老司机的样子。<br/>堂本刚在助手席坐得心惊胆战，感觉自己随时都要离开这个美丽的世界，吓得更加想吐了，酒也顿时醒了一大半。</p><p>堂本刚意识到自己对于刚刚的那个情形可能需要解释一下，他尝试开口说：<br/>“光一……那个……”<br/>“……刚刚只是误会……”<br/>“我站起来的时候没站稳，所以杰西君才拉了我一把。”</p><p>堂本光一眯了眯狭长的眼睛，猛地又踩了一脚油门，用实际行动表达他不接受这个解释。</p><p>“……！！”<br/>堂本刚被突然的加速吓得闭上了眼睛，过了一会感觉到自己还活着才敢缓缓地睁开眼睛。<br/>他转脸看了看旁边这个无情的赛车机器人，心里想着算了算了为了多活几年先不要刺激他，还是回到家里再想办法顺毛吧。</p><p>然而堂本刚似乎轻视了堂本光一这次的失控了。</p><p> </p><p>由于全程仿佛在坐云霄飞车一样，直到到达目的地堂本刚才发现自己身处在一个陌生的停车场。</p><p>“这里是哪里？”<br/>堂本刚带着些许不安眨了眨眼睛问道。</p><p>“我家。”<br/>堂本光一简短地回答完后，用完全不容堂本刚拒绝的气势把人带到自己家里。</p><p> </p><p>进门之后堂本光一便把堂本刚按在墙上，二话不说便亲了上去。<br/>堂本刚今晚喝了点酒，本来脑子运转得就慢，一时间都没有反应过来。<br/>直到他感觉到堂本光一熟练地用舌头顶开了他的双唇，一股熟悉的烟草味在唇间飘散开，下一秒某人的舌头便霸道地伸了进来。</p><p>堂本光一用精壮的上半身压制着刚，使他动弹不得，不断加深着这个吻。<br/>而且他还吸取了上一次的经验，先发制人地把堂本刚的双手也压在了墙上，以防再被扇耳光。</p><p>堂本刚平时不爱锻炼，和现役刑警堂本光一的体型本来就有差。<br/>他被堂本光一紧紧地抵着，就仿佛是砧板上的鱼肉，双唇被肆意的吮吸和玩弄，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。<br/>堂本刚觉得自己被亲得快要缺氧了，迫不得已用牙齿咬了咬堂本光一的嘴唇。</p><p>堂本光一吃痛地偏过了头，摸了摸自己被咬破的嘴角，双眼紧盯着堂本刚，眼神里透着凶狠和危险的光。</p><p> </p><p>“堂本光一你有毛病吗！”<br/>堂本刚不能理解今晚这个疯狂的堂本光一，重逢以来成熟稳重的滤镜仿佛碎了一地。<br/>“你给我滚开！”<br/>堂本刚生气地吼道。</p><p>堂本光一冷笑了一下。<br/>他再一次凑了上来，贴在堂本刚敏感的耳朵旁说。</p><p>“怎么？你不就喜欢挑逗男人吗？装什么？”<br/>“还是你是嫌我不如人家小鲜肉？”<br/>堂本光一把身体紧紧地贴着堂本刚，用自己已经形状明显的下半身故意往刚身上顶了顶。<br/>“我的能力你不是最清楚吗？”</p><p>“你这个混蛋！你闭嘴！”堂本刚羞愤交加，四肢并用地挣扎着，声音已经带上了哭腔。</p><p>“你早就知道恐吓信是他写的吧？”<br/>堂本光一突然冷冷地问。<br/>堂本刚瞳孔震动了一下，抵着堂本光一的双手突然失去了力气。<br/>堂本光一看着堂本刚的眼睛，继续用没有温度的声音一字一句地说。<br/>“信纸用的就是你们学校里面最常见的画纸，剪贴的文字是来自大学的会报，字体和排版都是你最熟悉的。”</p><p>堂本刚咬了咬下唇，抬起眼睛跟堂本光一解释道。<br/>“杰西君那天晚上一直在店里，我查过监控了，他跟这件案子真的没有关系，我只是不想混乱你们……”<br/>“不准在我面前提这个名字！”<br/>堂本光一无情地打断了刚的话。</p><p>还不是你自己要提的。<br/>堂本刚用委屈的眼神发出控诉。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一似乎再也不想提这个话题了，他专心地亲着刚的脖子和喉结。堂本光一很清楚堂本刚的敏感带在哪里，不一会儿堂本刚就被亲的全身发热。<br/>其实刚的下半身早就勃起了，他对男人这种一激动就容易勃起的生理本能感到无语。<br/>堂本光一乘机拉开了堂本刚的裤头锁链，一边用自己硬挺的下半身与刚的肉柱相碰，一边用手隔着内裤摩挲刚的肉柱的头部。</p><p>“啊……”<br/>堂本刚仰起了头，双眼迷离，从喉间泄出了舒服的叹息。</p><p>堂本光一的眼中也满是情欲，他贴在堂本刚的耳根边上，可怜巴巴地说。<br/>“Tsuyo……让我做一次吧……”<br/>“自从你走了之后……我都是自己DIY的……”<br/>“给我做一次吧……”</p><p>说得好像谁不是一样。<br/>堂本刚瞥了瞥这只努力在装委屈的狐狸，在心里嘀咕着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>卧室内。</p><p>堂本刚趴跪在卧室的大床上，抬着已经被撞击得红红的屁股。他额间的黑发被汗水打湿，呻吟声已经带上了嘶哑。<br/>“妈的，他就不应该一时心软答应堂本光一的。”<br/>堂本刚满心后悔地想。</p><p>在床上心软的结果就是他被堂本光一换了各种姿势毫不客气地干了一个小时，现在感觉腰都快要断了。</p><p>“……光一……我不要了……真的不行了……”<br/>他回过头用湿润的眼睛看着堂本光一，可怜巴巴地哀求道。</p><p>而堂本光一正干在兴头上，这久违的滋味使他几近疯狂，下身的肉棒涨硬得跟铁器一样。他稍微变换了一下角度，让自己的性器浅浅地来回摩擦着堂本刚最敏感的一点。</p><p>“啊……啊哈……“<br/>堂本刚的呻吟声立马变得高亢起来。<br/>一股陌生又熟悉的快感在不断地堆积，即使之前已经被堂本光一用手弄出来一次了，刚的前方还是逐渐抬起了头，铃口渗出了透明的液体。</p><p>感觉到刚的里面变得越来越热，堂本光一坏心眼地把自己粗长的性器抽离得只剩头部，然后再重重地顶进去。</p><p>“啊……不要……”<br/>“呜……”</p><p>堂本刚承受着光一一下比一下重的进犯，凌乱地摇着头求饶，双手无助地抓着床单。</p><p>“不行了……”</p><p>胀满的疼痛伴随着极度的快感，刚的脑海中闪过一阵白光，终于在淫霏的交合声中到达了顶端，前方玉柱再一次喷出了白浊的体液。<br/>“呜呜……”</p><p>堂本刚其实不喜欢被操射，他讨厌自己身体失控的感觉。他又羞又愤，但是身体却诚实地因为极度的快感而止不住地颤抖。</p><p>堂本光一拍了拍刚的屁股，凑到刚的耳根边说：<br/>“Tsuyo放松点，你夹得我太紧了。”<br/>“你滚！”<br/>堂本刚眼含泪光地回头瞪了他一眼。</p><p>堂本光一在刚的身后直起了身体准备冲刺，喘息声也变得粗重了起来。又粗又长的性器上面沾满了刚的体液，快速地抽离，然后再狠狠地撞入。</p><p>堂本光一的习惯是快到高潮的时候动作会变得特别粗暴，堂本刚久未做爱的身体承受不了这样的力度，他感觉到堂本光一每次深深顶入的时候仿佛要把睾囊都顶进来，他的里面被撑得都快要坏了，生理性的泪水不受控制地流下。</p><p>堂本光一再重重地顶了几十下之后，终于释放了在刚的里面。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一享受完高潮后的余韵后，把自己半硬的性器抽了出来，里面满满的自己的精液便顺着刚的股缝留了下来，滴湿了雪白的床单。<br/>“你这个……混蛋……”<br/>“……居然……射在里面。”<br/>堂本刚无力地喘着气，有气无力地骂道，满是委屈。</p><p>堂本光一立刻凑过去亲着刚的额间，温柔安抚道：<br/>“Gomen，实在忍不住……”<br/>“我帮你清理。”</p><p> </p><p>然而后面堂本光一在浴室帮堂本刚清理的时候，无视着刚的抗议，又要了一次。<br/>第二次做完，堂本刚是真的一根手指都动不了了，他整个人被堂本光一抱回卧室，在沾到床的下一秒便睡着了。</p><p>堂本光一睡着旁边，用手环着堂本刚的腰。心满意足得仿佛吃饱了的大狐狸。<br/>刚就在他触手可及的地方，这个认知让他无比的安心。</p><p>“早知道就早一点坐个飞机去巴黎把人追回来了。”<br/>“我这几年到底在干什么。”<br/>堂本光一心想。<br/>他从后方亲了亲堂本刚，然后进入了这五年以来最安稳的梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 太阳之扉 - 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天，堂本光一穿了一身骚气的黑色条纹西装，踩着轻快的步伐走进了搜查二课。</p><p>他的脸上挂着若隐如现的微笑，用爽朗的声音跟一片愁云惨雾的二课同僚打招呼。</p><p>“大家早上好啊~”</p><p> </p><p>搜查二课的刑警们纷纷向堂本光一投去了不可置信的目光，脸上是仿佛看到大象在倒立一般的表情。</p><p>他们那个堂本·低气压王子·早上的臭脸能吓哭小孩·十步以内生人勿近·光一课长，居然会在早上面带微笑跟他们打招呼？</p><p>今天太阳又从西边升起了吗？</p><p> </p><p>过了一会儿，一位资深刑警小心翼翼地敲开了堂本光一的办公室门。</p><p>他手中拿着一摞资料，先把其中一份抽了出来递给堂本光一。</p><p>“老大，这是昨天你让我们去确认的杰西的不在场证明。还有你后面让我们去查的事情的详细报告”</p><p>堂本光一“嗯”了一声，接过了资料，认真地研读了起来。</p><p> </p><p>刑警清了清嗓子，踌躇着开口：</p><p>“还有……那啥“还有……那啥东山警视让你过去开个会，这里是会议资料……”</p><p>“然后司法部那边催着你把中期报告赶紧先交了……”</p><p> </p><p>开会和报告，警视厅祖传的两大噩梦，还是同时出现。要是平时的堂本光一，在早上听到这等噩耗，估计这会儿已经开骂了。</p><p>然而今天的堂本光一情绪特别稳定，他认真地翻着杰西的不在场证明，衬衫袖口上还别着一枚骚气的蓝宝石袖扣。</p><p>堂本光一只是淡淡地说：“好的我知道了。”</p><p> </p><p>资深刑警从堂本光一课长的办公室退了出来，一脸惊恐地抱头。</p><p>“我们老大这是怎么啦？该不会已经被上头的压力逼疯了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>话音一落，搜查二课顿时陷入了一种人人自危的混乱之中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>银座街道的“Original Color”内，午餐的高峰人流刚刚过去，堂本刚扶着自己酸痛的腰，默默挪步到收银台前，用手臂轻轻撑在收银台上稍作休息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天来店里执行保护任务的是桥本环奈，她看到堂本刚满头虚汗，一脸难受的样子，不由得走到刚身边关心地问：</p><p>“刚さん，你没事吧？你今天脸色好差哦……”</p><p>堂本刚轻轻地摇了摇头，艰难地撤出了一个微笑，眼角还留着昨夜未褪去的淡红色。</p><p>拜某人所赐，他这个店长开业以来第一次迟到了。不仅腰部酸痛，而且某个身体部位还有难以言喻的不适感，让他站也不是坐也不是。</p><p> </p><p>“那个笨蛋！秃子！讨厌鬼！”</p><p>“下次再搭理他我就是小狗！”</p><p>堂本刚越想越气，在心里第51次骂人。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚在原地休息了一会儿，便听到不远处传来了碰撞的声音。</p><p>“啊……Gomen，Gomen……”</p><p>杰西似乎不小心打翻了客人的咖啡，正在向客人道歉。</p><p>堂本刚马上也走了过去，给客人重新送了一杯咖啡和蛋糕赔礼道歉。</p><p> </p><p>看到杰西今天一天都神不守舍的样子，堂本刚正盘算着想要和杰西单独聊一聊，却听到了桥本高兴地大喊了一声：“老大~”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚回过头，看到了某个害他今天一天腰酸背痛的人出现在店门口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚把光一点的咖啡和点心送到他的桌上，看到某人一副衣冠禽兽般的行头和神采奕奕的脸，感觉更气了，故意用冷嘲热讽的语气说：</p><p>“没想到现在警察居然这么闲，都有时间来喝下午茶了。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一抬起头，一脸无奈地柔声道：</p><p>“我刚刚才开完一个会，午饭都没来得及吃就跑过来了。”</p><p>“就想看看你。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一低沉的嗓音传到刚的耳朵里，有点痒痒的。</p><p>糟糕，刚刚新鲜立起的Flag似乎已经有点松动了。</p><p>堂本刚心想。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一伸出手，把堂本刚雪白的艺术家的手握到自己的手心里。</p><p>堂本刚看到了自己很多年前庆祝堂本光一顺利入职送他的蓝宝石袖扣。</p><p>堂本光一用指腹摸了摸堂本刚前几天手背上擦破的伤口，已基本愈合的伤口只结了一个小小的痂。</p><p>堂本光一意有所指地问：</p><p>“还疼吗？”</p><p>堂本刚立刻懂了他在问什么，脸上刷一下地红了。怒火中烧的眼神锋利如刀，整整齐齐地往堂本光一身上飞去。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一恍若未闻，捏了捏手心里堂本刚软软的手，打算祭出他练习已久的甜言蜜语。</p><p>“昨天是我这五年来第二开心的一天。”</p><p>“但最开心的，还是重新见到你的那天。”</p><p> </p><p>“……//////”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚没有想到堂本光一会突然来这么一招，有点错愕又感动，耳朵立马就红透了。</p><p>但是堂本刚仔细再品了品，似乎感觉到一丝不对劲。</p><p>刚眯了眯眼睛：“你这土味情话是长濑babe教你的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一没想到瞬间就被识破了，脸上满是尴尬的表情。亏他还专门抽空去请教长濑，然后自己还默默地在洗手间对着镜子练习了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚给了他一个白眼，打算转身就走，但是手还被某人牢牢抓住。</p><p>他回过头，看到了堂本光一沉甸甸的目光，那目光仿佛有形一般，紧紧地围绕着他。</p><p>无论是过去还是现在，堂本刚看到光一这样的眼神，都会败下阵来，语气也柔软了下来。</p><p>“还有什么事吗？我要回去工作了。”</p><p> </p><p>光一深深地看着刚的眼睛，说道：</p><p>“刚，我想跟杰西单独聊一聊。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的眼神马上冷了下来，没好气地说：</p><p>“堂本光一，我跟你说过了，杰西跟这个案子没有关系。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一马上温声安抚道：</p><p>“我知道，我只是想跟他再聊一聊。有一些线索我们还是需要了解。”</p><p>“你看我都亲自送上门，不用他去警署了，足够诚意了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>刚刚还说的就想来看看我的呢？男人的嘴骗人的鬼。</p><p>堂本刚选择给了他一个精致的白眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>但是后面刚还是依照光一所言，把下午没有什么人的厨房腾了出来，让光一和杰西在里面单独聊。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着眼前无精打采的年轻人，主动清了清嗓，用低沉的嗓音开口打破沉默。</p><p>“昨晚……我有点太激动了，抱歉……”</p><p>杰西摇了摇头，然后垂下了眼睛。</p><p>“没关系，是我不好。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一拿出了自己的警察手帐和笔。</p><p>“我也不想耽误你的时间，我们开门见山聊吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“山崎真一郎收到的恐吓信是你写的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“是。”</p><p>杰西供认不讳。</p><p> </p><p>”你都是怎么把恐吓信送过去的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我是学校学生会宣传部的，宣传部其中一个工作是定期给退休的教授老师发校刊和学生作品集，山崎老师那边正好是我负责。”</p><p>杰西无奈地笑了一下。</p><p>“当然是我主动争取过来的。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一点点头：“所以你每次就把恐吓信夹在校刊和作品集里面送进去？”</p><p> </p><p>“山崎老师不爱交际不爱出门，平时就在家里画画和看书，所以我知道他一定会看到信件的。”</p><p> </p><p>“动机是什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“动机？”</p><p>杰西看了看堂本光一，一脸你明知故问的表情。</p><p>“当然是为了让他承认当年盗用刚san的作品获奖的事情！如果他没有盗用，刚san现在就是那个奖项最年少的获奖人！日本油画界的新秀之星！”</p><p>说起这个事情，杰西似乎非常的激动。</p><p> </p><p>进入刑警状态的堂本光一目光如同猎鹰一般，敏锐地观察着杰西的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“当年的事情，你是怎么知道的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我……”杰西犹豫了一下，决定还是和盘托出，“当年Cheri突然停止在推特上更新的时候，我很惊讶，还以为Cheri出了什么事，但是一直发私信给Cheri他都不回。”</p><p>“后来好不容易考进了同一所美大，才知道当年刚san明明成绩一直在年级Top3，但是没有毕业便退学出国了，就更加觉得奇怪。”</p><p>“后来有一次我去探望已经离职回乡下的前班主任山田さん（注1）的时候，他晚上喝多了把当年的事情都告诉了我……”</p><p> </p><p>原来是从山田口中知道的，堂本光一脑海中的人物线索图终于串上了，但是还是有很多的谜题。</p><p> </p><p>“你写恐吓信给山崎真一郎，然后呢？”</p><p>“他一直不肯承认当年的事的话，你打算干什么？”</p><p> </p><p>杰西低着头，露出了些许无措的表情。</p><p>“我不知道……我本来想着如果山崎还不肯承认我就把事情告发到八卦杂志。”</p><p>“但是，后面我好不容易联系上回日本的刚san，他跟我说，他已经不想画画了。”</p><p>“他现在只想好好经营Original Color……我突然就觉得……我是不是不应该把当年的事情揭露出来再次伤害刚さん……”</p><p>“然后就发生了那样的事情……”</p><p>“我太慌了，我不知道是不是跟自己有关，所以什么都不敢跟警察说……”</p><p>“还害刚さん被警察怀疑……Gomen……Gomen……”</p><p> </p><p>说到后面杰西情绪很激动，高挑清瘦的少年身体有点微微发抖。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一连忙拍了拍杰西的肩膀，安抚道：</p><p>“你冷静一点，杰西君。不是你的错。”</p><p>“刚也完全没有怪你。”</p><p>“他早就知道恐吓信是你写的，但是他没有跟任何人说，想等你准备好了的时候再跟你聊。”</p><p> </p><p>听到光一的话，杰西缓缓地抬起了头，眼神有点不敢相信。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一没有问过，但是心里就是很笃定堂本刚就是这样想的。</p><p>堂本刚是一个，无论自己受过怎样的伤害，都会记得温柔对待身边人的人。</p><p>想到这里，堂本光一的心里突然有点酸酸的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一和杰西走出厨房后，习惯性拿出了烟盒想抽上一根，但对上了堂本刚的目光后，又悻悻地放回西装口袋里。</p><p>堂本刚先走向了杰西，关切地问道：</p><p>“杰西君还好吗？下午要请假休息吗？”</p><p> </p><p>杰西摇了摇头，摆出了一个一如往常小太阳一般的笑容。</p><p>“我没事，还好。”</p><p>“谢谢你，刚san。”</p><p>然后杰西便重新穿上了工作服围裙，重新投入了工作。</p><p> </p><p>在一旁的堂本光一看到刚关心杰西，也不要脸的撒娇道。</p><p>“我下午也要回署里对着让人头昏眼花的物证资料写报告，你怎么不关心一下我好不好。”</p><p>堂本刚别开了眼神，傲娇地嘟起了富士山小嘴。</p><p>“你有什么好关心，赶紧给我滚回署里破案去。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一盯着刚翘起来的小嘴，坏心地说：</p><p>“让我亲一口？”</p><p>堂本刚红着脸快速地摇了摇头，往后退了一步，却发现自己已经贴着墙边了。</p><p>堂本光一变本加厉地凑过去，干脆把堂本刚抵在墙上。</p><p>然后凑到刚的耳边轻声说：</p><p>“那我给你亲一口？”</p><p>“堂本光一！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>““咳~咳~！”</p><p>刚好路过的桥本环奈忍不住清了清嗓子。</p><p>“友情提醒一下，这里是公众场合，请注意影响。”</p><p>她虽然早就有预感这两个人要复合，但是也实在没想到他们老大居然能这么腻歪。</p><p>这简直就是冷冷的狗粮胡乱地往她脸上拍。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚红着脸把堂本光一推开了点距离，然后连哄带劝好不容易地把他推出了店门口，让光一回署里好好上班。</p><p>但是待人走远了，堂本刚又忍不住走到门口看着光一远去的背影。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚后知后觉地想，他们这样算是复合了吗？</p><p>某人什么表示都没有，唯一说出来的情话还是抄袭长濑Babe的。</p><p>他这样未免也太亏了吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p><p> </p><p>注1：山田的介绍出现在06章~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 太阳之扉 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>· 刑事K x 咖啡店店长T，破镜重圆，完结倒计时~</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>按掉了恼人的闹钟后，堂本刚如常顶着一头鸟窝头走出卧室，看见了餐桌上面摆着简单的早餐。</p><p>一个鸡蛋火腿三明治，一瓶鲜橙汁，和一杯还冒着热气的咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>旁边还贴着一张便利贴：</p><p>今晚要晚点回来 </p><p>--by K.D.</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚轻轻地叹了一口气。</p><p>这个状态要持续到什么时候呢？</p><p>当初说好的一周的保护期已经结束了，但是堂本光一似乎依然正大光明地赖在他的家里，偶尔回家拿几件衣服，然后又跑到他家睡，甚至还硬把自己家里的钥匙也塞给了堂本刚。</p><p>虽然刚觉得这个状况似乎有点奇怪，但是看到最近堂本光一每天早出晚归，每天都要在警署呆到凌晨的这个架势，又忍不住心软不舍得把人赶走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>日暮降临后的“Original Color”咖啡馆内。</p><p>晚饭时间咖啡店里面的客人比较少，店内顿时变得安静起来，年轻的女性店员走到柜台旁边，轻声地与堂本刚和另外一位店员闲聊了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“说起来，今天好像就是花火大会最后一天了呢。”</p><p>“啊！我今年都没来得及去看！”年轻的男店员说道。</p><p>“我也是！”女性店员也叹息道。</p><p>“虽然我是讨厌一切现充活动的单身狗，但今晚下班之后还是想去看一眼，毕竟是花火大会啊！”</p><p>“刚桑要一起去吗？”</p><p>堂本刚连忙摆摆手，用软软的嗓音拒绝道：“你们年轻人去就好了，我就不去了。”</p><p>“欸~~”</p><p>店员们发出可惜的叹息声，然后便立马开始讨论起了下班后去花火大会的路线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚记得大学时期的他曾经一度很喜欢花火大会这种活动。</p><p>当年的他觉得，在这种人多又热闹的活动里，无论谁和谁牵起手都不会有人觉得奇怪。</p><p>所以他经常强硬地要求堂本光一陪他一起穿起浴衣参加花火大会，捞金鱼，玩射击，套圈圈。</p><p>然后在无人的树下忘情的接吻。</p><p> </p><p>但是后来他去了法国，那里既没有花火大会，也没有堂本光一。</p><p>现在回过头来，却感觉这些小情侣的活动已经离他很遥远了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>眼前的年轻人们还在热烈的讨论着今年的花火大会哪里好玩，哪里是最佳观赏位置。</p><p>堂本刚轻轻地垂下了眼帘，然后转身走向了后厨。</p><p>后厨的深处传来了杰西不知道与谁在通话的声音。</p><p>“嗯……我知道……我会尽早做决定的……”</p><p>“我都知道……但是……我不想自己后悔……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚的手搭在后厨的门把手上，眼神在黑暗之中闪烁了几下，正当他下定了决心等杰西通完电话要跟他聊一下的时候，刚的手机突然响了起来。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看了一眼来电显示，连忙离开后厨，走到店门外按下接听键。</p><p>“喂？光一？”</p><p>“刚，现在有空吗？”</p><p>“嘛……怎么了？”</p><p>“我有一份资料存到U盘后忘在我家了，你到我家帮我拿一下，然后邮件发给我吧。”</p><p>“哈？”</p><p>“拜托了，是一份重要的资料，我这边手头上有事情走不开。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>堂本刚简直要被堂本光一这种擅作主张的做法气到无语，但是想到毕竟与山崎老师的案子有关，还是无奈之下答应了到光一家帮忙取U盘，幸好从咖啡店到光一家还不算太远。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢，”堂本光一敷衍地道了谢，却还不肯挂掉电话，“现在太晚了我不太放心，我们一直保持通话吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>堂本刚在心里想你有时间跟我通话为什么不自己回家拿U盘……</p><p>然而堂本光一在那边仿佛能够读心一般，马上补充道：</p><p>“我用耳机跟你通话，不影响我做手边的事情。”</p><p> </p><p>谢谢您的解答。</p><p>堂本刚在心里道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>除了上次……的时候以外，堂本刚算是第一次好好地进入到光一的家里。</p><p>光一的家坐落在银座某高层大楼里，一看就是既高档又高价的小区。</p><p>他打开了房间里的灯后，忍不住四处张望了一下。</p><p> </p><p>还好，堂本刚心想，装修似乎没有他想的那么冷冰冰。</p><p>光一的家里的除了必要的家具以外的东西很少，乍一看似乎觉得空荡荡的，但是客厅连向厨房那边都是一片暖黄的灯光，厨房里面摆放着各种各样的调味料和单人用的锅。</p><p>堂本刚似乎可以想象到光一平时自己一个人在家里随便烧点菜，然后连着锅一起端到电视机前面，边看着F1边吃饭的傻乎乎的身影。</p><p>这么想着，房间里面似乎就多了一点人情味。</p><p> </p><p>“U盘在哪呀？”堂本刚朝电话里的人没好气地问道。</p><p>“应该在卧室的电脑桌上，一个蓝色的U盘。”</p><p>堂本刚顺着光一的指示进入到卧室，眼睛不好意思地掠过了盖着深色床单的大床，看到了电脑桌。</p><p>但是刚在电脑桌上找了几轮，似乎没有找到光一所言的蓝色的U盘，急得他都要出汗了。</p><p>“那有可能放到床头柜的抽屉里了。”</p><p>手机里传来堂本光一平静的声音。</p><p>堂本刚无奈只好又蹲到床边的床头柜旁，准备开始翻找。</p><p> </p><p>无意中看到床头柜上放着一个裱起来的画框，用的只是最一般的画纸，然而框上面一点灰尘都没有，显而易见是房间主人珍贵的收藏，是不是会拿起来拭擦的那种。</p><p> </p><p>这是？</p><p>堂本刚凑近看了看，呆了几秒后忍不住笑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>挂在堂本光一床头的是某一年他送给光一的生日礼物——一幅F1赛车手舒马赫的肖像画。</p><p>当年堂本刚是抱着搞怪的心情随便画的，故意把某人偶像的脸画得特别夸张，甚至故意在右下角用片假名写着“Happy Birthday! by舒马赫”。</p><p>整幅画看起来都滑稽又随意。</p><p> </p><p>“堂本光一，”堂本刚不满地说，“我当年也送你不少正正经经画的画，你干嘛要把这幅画装裱在床头啊？”</p><p>“我觉得这幅也画得很可爱啊，”堂本光一理所当然地说，“而且你当年画这幅画的时候看起来特别快乐。”</p><p>“所以我很喜欢这幅画。”</p><p> </p><p>画这幅画的时候……</p><p>堂本刚静静地回忆着，当时为了画舒马赫的肖像他还故意让光一举着珍藏的杂志给他临摹，然后刚拿着一只马克笔就开始画了。</p><p>但毕竟是为了搞怪的画，堂本刚画着画着就不禁哈哈哈地笑了出来。堂本光一好奇地嚷嚷着要给他看一眼，被堂本刚以再乱动就要画歪了的理由制止住了。</p><p>所以至始至终，堂本光一都只能举着杂志，然后看着堂本刚一边哈哈哈一边画自己偶像的样子。</p><p> </p><p>“这是啥啊？这里为啥还是片假名？”收到这幅画的堂本光一还装出一副无语的样子。</p><p>“这都是我的爱啊❤️”年少的堂本刚fufu地笑着回答。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>想起了这些不忍直视的过往，堂本刚觉得脸颊有点发热，于是立刻转移了话题。</p><p>“我找到U盘了，现在传给你。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一收到了邮件后似乎开始研究起了资料，</p><p>“说起来，我发现了一个很奇怪的点。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我翻找了所有相关的证言，似乎都没有人提到过山崎的老婆，这个人仿佛从山崎的生活里面消失了。”</p><p>堂本刚仔细回忆了一下：“山崎夫人的话，我记得在我入学之前便已经病逝了。”</p><p>“嗯，资料上也是这么写的，”堂本光一电话中的声音有点闷闷的，“但即使已经离世了，也不应该在山崎的生活里面没有一丝痕迹吧。”</p><p>“怎么说呢，”堂本刚轻轻地叹了一口气，“山崎老师似乎不太喜欢别人提起他的夫人。”</p><p>“之前有一次，大家聚餐的时候……有人不明就里问了一句，山崎老师就勃然大怒然后不顾劝阻一定要离席。”</p><p>“从那以后，大家也就不敢在山崎老师提起他夫人的事情了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……”</p><p>堂本光一在电话的那头沉思了一会，然后沉声道：</p><p>“我怎么觉得这个举动更加像PTSD……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>堂本刚疑惑道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“……没事，时间差不多了，”电话之中传来了晃动手表的声音，“刚你去一下阳台。”</p><p>“哈？？？”</p><p>堂本刚对光一这种没头没尾的指挥表示困惑，但还是乖乖地走到了阳台，拉开了沉沉的窗帘。</p><p>看到外面景色之后，堂本刚呆住了。</p><p> </p><p>大家都说银座高层大楼的房价很贵，但贵还是有贵的道理的。</p><p>从高层大楼的高度看出去，东京都最繁华的夜景尽收眼底。</p><p>此刻色彩璀璨的烟花们此起彼伏地在夜空中绽放，照亮了东京都的夜。</p><p> </p><p>“烟花？”堂本刚呆呆地问道。</p><p>电话那头传来堂本光一轻笑的声音。</p><p>“听他们说今天是今年花火大会的最后一天，所以想让你看看这个夜景。”</p><p>烟花绽放的声音仿佛密集的鼓点，直直地抵达堂本刚的心底。</p><p>“……笨蛋。”</p><p>“呐，Tsuyo。”</p><p> </p><p>听到光一叫他的昵称后，堂本刚突然觉得有点慌。</p><p>虽然从看到堂本光一放在床头的画之后，他就已经有这样的预感了，他甚至能够猜到光一即将要说出的话。</p><p>但是他的心里还是止不住的紧张。</p><p>也许在内心深处，</p><p>他也一直，</p><p>在期待着这一刻。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一低沉带着笑的声音，透过电波带了点失真的温柔。</p><p>“我们重头开始吧。”</p><p>他说。</p><p> </p><p>从电话的那头听见堂本光一说出这句话的时候，正好有一个很大的烟花升上天际。</p><p>烟花绽放的那一瞬间，四周仿佛亮如白昼，金色的火花在夜空中划出又大又圆的光圈。</p><p>如万千繁星坠落，星屑们拖着长长的尾巴，划出闪闪发亮的坠落轨迹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚眼睛有点发酸，故意地说：</p><p>“嗯？你说什么？刚好有个好大烟花我没听见。”</p><p>然后他听见电话那边似乎发出了一声无奈的笑声。</p><p>堂本刚仿佛可以听见彼此的呼吸声。</p><p>“那你过来开个门，”电话里的人说，“我当面跟你再说一遍。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，快步走向了玄关大门，拉开了门。</p><p>然后便看见正在与他通了将近一个小时电话的那个人，正拿着手机，含笑看着他。</p><p>他们隔着一道门，保持着面对面打电话的奇妙姿势。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚看着堂本光一的脸，英俊的五官仿佛已经刻在了他的记忆之中。</p><p>在巴黎无数个午夜梦回的夜里，他只要闭起眼睛就能雕刻出来。</p><p> </p><p>光一向前了一步，深黑色的眼眸之中写满了专注，仿佛他的世界里，从头到尾都只有一个人。</p><p>从前也好，现在也好，</p><p>在堂本光一这样的眼神之下。</p><p>堂本刚从来都无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p>“Tsuyo，我们重头开始吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 太阳之扉 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>· 破案啦破案啦，下章完结，再留一章给小情侣腻歪一下</p><p>· 案件情节全都是为谈恋爱服务，不能太较真逻辑_(:з」∠)_</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“大家早上好啊！”</p><p>搜查二课宁静而忙碌的早上，再次被堂本光一一句爽朗轻快的问候打破。</p><p>幸好经过桥本环奈一番添油加醋式的科普，搜查二课的大家了解到他们的老大已经荣幸脱离单身狗行列，所以大家也对他这种早上如沐春风的反常事件见怪不怪了。</p><p> </p><p>然而事实证明，恋爱脑这件事情在堂本光一身上是会越演越烈的。</p><p> </p><p>今天午饭时间，堂本光一在搜查二课的办公室里做作地绕场一圈，故意地问组员们今天都带了什么便当。</p><p> </p><p>不明真相的佐藤胜利呆呆地问道：“老大你今天带便当了吗？”</p><p>堂本光一笑得犹如一只春风得意的大狐狸。</p><p>“对啊，家里人硬要给我做便当，真是没办法！”</p><p> </p><p>于是堂本光一当着搜查二课各色各样单身狗的面打开了自己的深红色便当盒。</p><p>里面摆着一份色泽暗黄的咖喱饭和几个可爱的章鱼烧，旁边还点缀了一点蔬菜色拉和切成花的萝卜片，摆盘可谓精致。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一享受完组员们羡慕嫉妒的目光后，慢悠悠地吃了一口。</p><p>哎呀有点淡，他心想。下次要让吱哟多加点调料。</p><p>嗯……饭也有点硬。</p><p> </p><p>但即使是这样，堂本光一还是乖乖地把便当吃得一粒米都不剩。</p><p>吃完了某人的“爱妻便当”后，感觉到自己能量满格，准备去打下午的硬仗了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>审讯室前。</p><p>佐藤胜利怯怯地说：“要么……还是换前辈们来吧。”</p><p>站在他旁边的桥本环奈也跟着可怜巴巴地点了点头。</p><p>他们老大今天突然把真木遥香再次叫了过来，还让他们两个菜鸟单独审讯她。即使平时组里大家关系好可以不分辈分地开开玩笑，但是该怂的时候还是要怂。</p><p> </p><p>可惜他们的老大一贯奉行斯巴达式教育理念，并不想给他们怂的机会。</p><p>“你们俩不能总是躲在前辈们的背后，”堂本光一拍了拍佐藤胜利的肩，鼓励道：“之前几次审讯都表现得挺好的，怕什么，去吧！”</p><p>“……好吧。”</p><p>既然老大都发话了，佐藤和桥本只好顶着头皮进入了审讯室。</p><p> </p><p>把俩人目送进审讯室后，堂本光一收起了之前轻松的表情，换上了一张面无表情的扑克脸，走进了旁边的一间审讯室里。</p><p> </p><p>里面坐着的是山崎健。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“山崎先生你好，感谢你再次支持我们警方的工作。之前好像还没来得急自我介绍，我叫堂本光一，是搜查二课的课长。”</p><p>山崎健看了看堂本光一，木然地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一简单地观察了一下山崎健，开口道：</p><p>“山崎先生一共来过我们这儿三次，恕我直言，山崎先生的精神似乎一次比一次差。”</p><p>“是有什么困扰的事情吗？”</p><p>堂本光一用锐利的目光紧盯着山崎健。</p><p> </p><p>山崎健反应激烈地回驳道：“你是什么意思，我作为受害者的儿子，难过也不可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一勾了勾嘴角：“自然可以。”</p><p>然后他游刃有余地把身体靠在椅背上，换了个话题。</p><p>“你和令尊的关系怎么样？”</p><p>“很好……”</p><p>“是吗，”堂本光一不置可否，“那你知道令尊有抑郁症吗？”</p><p>“……知道。”</p><p>“从什么时候开始的呢？”</p><p>“就……这两年吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……看来你对令尊的病情也不甚了解。”</p><p>堂本光一把一份资料摆到山崎健面前。</p><p> </p><p>“你父亲患的是双相情感障碍，我刚刚故意说成抑郁症，但你并没有纠正我。”</p><p>“而且根据医生的诊断书，令尊的有这个病起码10年以上了。”</p><p>“如果我没猜错的话，令尊心里疾病的起因应该跟你的母亲的去世有关。”</p><p> </p><p>山崎健听见之后惊讶地睁大了眼睛，眼神先是变得空洞然后逐渐变得愤怒。</p><p>“妈妈？……”</p><p>“妈妈就是因为他才……他有什么资格……”</p><p>堂本光一观察着山崎健情绪的变化，问道：</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，可以跟我说一下你母亲的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>山崎健却跟没有听见一样，缄默不语。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一只好自说自话地接上了话头。</p><p>“根据我们的资料，你的母亲是15年前自杀身亡的，当时的记录，写的自杀原因是由于觉得丈夫没日没夜地躲在画室里面创作，自己每天被困于家务和育儿之中，每天都累得很崩溃。在一次与丈夫的激烈争吵之后，服用过量安眠药结束了生命。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一读完资料之后，看向了山崎健。</p><p>山崎健低着头，身体止不住地颤抖着。</p><p>堂本光一接着说：</p><p>“曾经有一个人跟我说过，当世界级的大画家是一件很痛苦的事情，生命之中不能有比起绘画更热爱的事，为了创作，甚至要舍弃很多宝贵的东西。”</p><p>“你觉得是这样的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>半响之后，山崎健才幽幽地说：</p><p>“我们根本不是他的什么宝贵的东西，对他来说，大概只是垃圾一样的东西……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一直视着山崎健的脸。</p><p>“山崎健，你其实，很讨厌山崎真一郎吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔壁的审讯室里，真木遥香看到坐在她面前的是两个毛头小孩，更加没有什么好脸色。</p><p>她看着自己的指甲，不屑地说：</p><p>“我说，我都来多少次了，你们警察有什么问题就不能一次性问完吗？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利觉得他平生最怕应付的大概就是真木这种女人，但是既然老大都这么发话了，他只能硬着头皮开口：</p><p>“啊……抱歉真木小姐，我们这边还有一些新的问题想问你。”</p><p>“请问案发当天你和……那个……”</p><p> </p><p>桥本环奈看佐藤不好意思开口，接下了话头直截了当地发问：</p><p>“请问案发当天你和山崎健开完房之后去了哪里？”</p><p> </p><p>真木遥香抬了抬眼皮，警觉地直起了身体，回答道：</p><p>“回家了呀。”</p><p>桥本环奈接着问：</p><p>“回你自己家吗？”</p><p>“当然，有什么问题吗？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利从手上的资料上抽出了几页，摊在真木遥香面前：</p><p>“然而我们查了你家的公寓的电梯监控，从7点到12点之间没有看到你乘坐电梯回家的记录。”</p><p>“……我走的楼梯不行吗？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利似乎早就料到真木遥香会这么说，接着说：</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“你们公寓的楼梯那天因为栏杆坏了刚好在维修，直到深夜都在维修不能通行。我们已经问过所有维修的人员了，也并没有看到过你。”</p><p>真木遥香皱了皱眉，别开了眼神：“……啧！”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利想象着他们老大说话的语气，缓缓地说道：</p><p>“我们老大说过，刑·警这个职业听起来威风，实际上就是跑现场跑断腿，看录像看花眼，写报告写断手的苦逼公务员。唯一让人庆幸的是，这些做过的努力不会白费，起码在你们这些人想胡说八道的时候，我们有能力去辨别。”</p><p>”真木小姐，是时候告诉我们真相了吧？”</p><p> </p><p>佐藤胜利目光坚定地看着真木遥香：</p><p>“其实你们开完房后，又回到青山的别墅了，是吧？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔壁的审讯间内。</p><p>堂本光一用冷冷的声音说道：</p><p>“山崎先生，我得提醒你一下，你现在把真相告诉我们，我们还能为你之前的假口供在法官面前求个情。如果从此刻开始你再作假口供的话，我们警察也帮不了你了。”</p><p> </p><p>山崎健身体在不断的颤抖，他的身心似乎已经被某种巨大的压力压垮，濒临崩溃的边缘了。</p><p>“……我和遥香从酒店出来之后，才发现手机忘在青山的别墅里了，所以就想回去取。”</p><p>“没想到……一打开灯……就看到……看到……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一冷静地接道：“看到山崎真一郎在家里自杀了？”</p><p> </p><p>山崎健的身体颤抖得越发厉害。</p><p>堂本光一看到山崎健的反应，就知道与自己猜测的八九不离十。</p><p>“你描述一下看到的情形吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“父亲他……坐在了平时画画的那个位置上，但是胸口插了一把刀，旁边还有一封手写的遗书……”</p><p>“我……我当时很慌乱，不知道该怎么办……我想立马报警，但是……”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一敏锐地问道：</p><p>“但是真木遥香阻止了你？”</p><p> </p><p>山崎健痛苦地抱着头：</p><p>“遥香……遥香她说父亲自杀的话，保险金赔偿的数额会大幅减少……而且……而且如果父亲的遗书被公布出来，他就立马成为了剽窃学生作品的罪人，我不仅考不上好的美术学院，从此也再不可能进入国内的艺术圈。”</p><p>“我……我当时很乱……遥香建议把现场伪装成他杀，她说警方只要找不到嫌疑人，后面就会把案子归到强盗作案不了了之。”</p><p>“然后，我们就一起吧现场弄得很乱，然后把父亲身上的刀拔下来，扔到了附近的公园里，父亲的遗书也由遥香带走销毁了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“之前我看你们把堂本刚列为嫌疑人，我很害怕。”</p><p>“父亲自杀是想把剽窃他的画还给他，我怕我们不仅没还给他，还害他被冤枉成杀人犯。”</p><p>“我这几天，一直睡不着觉，我一闭上眼，就看到父亲……自杀时候的样子。”</p><p>“我明明那么讨厌他……但是他看着我的眼神好悲伤……”</p><p>“我……我讨厌他年轻时候为了追名逐利忽视母亲和我……所以后面发现他生病以后也故意惹他生气……故意刺激他。”</p><p>“然而最后我居然也为了自己的利益做了这样的事情。”</p><p>“我……我……”</p><p>山崎健说到激动之处，崩溃大哭了起来。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一看着山崎健，轻轻地叹了一口气。</p><p>他揉了揉自己有点发麻的手腕，然后把案卷合了起来。</p><p>这些天跑过的现场、看过的录像总算没有白费，把所有的线索串联了起来。</p><p>这个讽刺的真相，终于水落石出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一在”Original Color“关店前赶到了，来接人顺便也把案件的真相告诉了堂本刚。</p><p>“基本上就是这样，报告已经提交了上去，明天警视厅也会举行记者招待会说明案情真相。”</p><p>“你作为案件重要参考人，我们认为可以先让你知道。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚坐在堂本光一的对面，听完他的讲述有点恍惚。</p><p>“所以……是因为我那天去找老师……老师才……”</p><p>堂本光一马上握住了刚的手，用温柔的声音说：</p><p>“不是的。”</p><p>“我们后来在真木遥香的房间里面找到了山崎真一郎的遗书，她没有销毁，估计又是打着以后可以在黑色买卖之类的算盘吧。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一把山崎真一郎遗书的复印件放在堂本刚面前：</p><p> </p><p>“吾之一生，得到甚多，失去也甚多。</p><p>最痛苦之事，是年少轻狂愧对吾妻，使之抱憾离世。在妻离世后方察觉，吾爱妻远胜于吾爱绘画，吾妻乃吾灵感之源泉，吾生命中最珍贵之物。失去吾妻，吾之作画早已失去灵魂。</p><p>另一件后悔之事，乃是吾因多年无法画出满意的作品，一时鬼迷心窍剽窃了学生堂本刚的作品参赛，获得了五年的荣耀之下，也承受了五年的内心煎熬与痛苦。</p><p>现吾愿为自己所犯下的罪了结自己性命。</p><p>为盼来生，仍能与吾妻相逢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本光一继续说：“笔迹鉴定的结果这封遗书是一个月之前写的。山崎的心理医生也确认了，山崎这几个月的情况很不好。”</p><p>“根据数据显示，自杀行为一般会在写好遗书的一周内实行，然而山崎却在一个月后才实施自杀行为。警方的推测是，他在一个月前得知了你要回国的消息。”</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚抬起了眼睛看向光一，眼中泛着微光。</p><p>光一继续用轻柔的声音说道：</p><p>“山崎等着你回来，一直发邮件约你到别墅，大概也是想要亲口跟你道歉。”</p><p>“只是他的双相的病情使他看起来很暴躁，加上长期独处的不善言辞，使他到最后还是言不由衷地跟你争吵了起来。”</p><p>堂本刚想起了那天他离开青山别墅的时候，山崎老师最后那个欲言又止的表情。</p><p>他突然觉得心里很难过。</p><p> </p><p>堂本光一摸了摸刚的头，用温柔的声音安抚道：</p><p>“没关系你哭吧。但是你要知道，这不是你的错，好吗？”</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>堂本刚乖乖地点了点头，然后无声地哭了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 太阳之扉 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰西早上收到了来自堂本刚的邮件，所以故意在“Original Color”开业之前来到店里。</p><p>明明是熟悉是上班路，熟悉的店门口，熟悉的写着“Original Color”的招牌，但是在清晨的阳光下，似乎散发着一种崭新的感觉。</p><p> </p><p>其实“Original Color”才开业了三个月，但是却仿佛发生了很多的事情。</p><p>山崎老师的案子也在一个令人唏嘘的结果下真相大白了。</p><p> </p><p>杰西穿着一身帅气的牛仔服，大长腿一迈走进了店里，然后便看见了站在窗边逆光处的堂本刚。</p><p>“刚さん？”</p><p>杰西试探地叫道。</p><p>堂本刚缓缓地回过头，朝着他淡淡地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>堂本刚让杰西随便坐下，自己则坐在了他的对面。</p><p>因为案件的事情，堂本刚休了几天的假，此刻看上去脸色白嫩眼角红红的，带着几分憔悴几分性感。</p><p>杰西看了几眼就有点不好意思地低下头了，自从KTV的事件后，他都有点不太敢直视堂本刚了。</p><p> </p><p>“杰西君这几天……还好吗？”</p><p>堂本刚不知道杰西的心里活动，关心地问道作为同样是案件关系人的杰西。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……还好吧……”</p><p>杰西苦笑着说。</p><p> </p><p>“我今天也不绕圈子了，今天约你出来，是想要你签一下这个。”</p><p>堂本刚用软软的嗓音说完后，拿出了一份合同。</p><p>上面写着，店长任命契约书。</p><p> </p><p>杰西一脸震惊地看着堂本刚。</p><p>说实话，他今天过来的路上一直很忐忑，心里一直在猜测不知道刚さん今天找他来，是要跟他摊牌让他死心呢，还是要辞退他。</p><p>然后，他万万没想到堂本刚打算任命他为店长。</p><p> </p><p>“刚さん？这是……什么意思？”</p><p>杰西瞪大了眼睛问道。</p><p>“其实我很久之前就有这样的想法了，比起经营一家咖啡店，我似乎还是更享受设计它的过程。杰西君在大学还修读了管理的双学位吧？你管理起来肯定比我在行多了。”</p><p> </p><p>“而且，最近我突然，想要重新开始画画。”</p><p>”也许只是在推上或者ins上面随意更新一些插画而已，但是我想要，重新尝试创作这件事情。”</p><p> </p><p>“我之前……因为在美大时候的事情，加上在欧洲时候压力太大，那时候，我感觉自己只要拿起画笔，就有一种快要窒息的痛苦的感觉。所以，我才决定放弃。”</p><p>堂本刚说着，眼神和表情突然变得柔和了起来。</p><p>“但是现在，有一个人跟我说，就算我把画画看做生命中最重要的事情，我也永远是他生命中最重要的事情。就算我因为创作而陷入低潮和痛苦，他也会一直一直陪在我的身边。”</p><p>“我突然，觉得以前恐惧的事情再也不复存在了。哪怕我毫无名气，只有零星的人会看到我的作品，我也想要创作。”</p><p> </p><p>杰西本来认真地听着堂本刚的话，但是一大早就被塞了一口狗粮的滋味真是不好受，杰西低下头苦笑了一下，然后真诚地说：</p><p>“太好了……真的太好了。”</p><p>“虽然刚さん可能已经知道了，但我还是想要当面跟你说。我最喜欢的刚san的作品了，甚至因为崇拜刚さん，才会考入现在的K美大。”</p><p>“还是……谢谢你。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？为什么谢我？”</p><p>堂本刚歪了歪头，轻轻地笑了笑。</p><p> </p><p>“刚san也是考虑到我父母给我的压力，才会让我担任店长吧。毕竟他们一直啰嗦着让我回家继承我爸的公司，现在的话终于可以停止唠叨我了。”</p><p> </p><p>“刚san真的太好了，”杰西烦躁地挠了挠后脑勺，“虽然我知道我没机会了，但是如果以后光一先生欺负你了，请一定要告诉我，虽然我也不一定打得过就是了……”</p><p>“fufufu，”堂本刚被杰西傻乎乎的样子逗得笑了出来，“放心他应该没那个胆子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>山崎真一郎的案件结束之后，他曾经从刚名下盗走的获奖油画作品，终于重新回到了堂本刚的名义之下，国立委员会也为堂本刚补发了迟到了5年的国立油画大奖。</p><p>然后堂本刚又把这幅画以山崎真一郎的名义，捐献了给他的母校。学校把画挂在了学院礼堂的正中央，而在画的旁边，就是当年自己没日没夜呆在里面创作的画室。</p><p> </p><p>捐献仪式进行当天，堂本光一陪着他一起去了很久没去的K美大。</p><p>当天堂本刚穿着很少穿的西装正装，局促地看着学校领导们进行各种讲话，然后进行各种仪式。</p><p>捐献仪式结束之后，他在自己当年的作品前面待了很久很久。</p><p> </p><p>在堂本刚的记忆里，这幅画描绘的是残酷与黑暗，是当年赶作业赶到临近崩溃之下的产物。</p><p>然而过了五年时光之后再看这幅作品，堂本刚却觉得他能在里面看到希望的光。</p><p> </p><p>也许当年年少不识愁滋味，碰到些许挫折困难，心中便充满了愤懑，觉得眼前一片灰暗和绝望。</p><p>然而现在回想，其实当年的自己依然是被家人保护着，被身旁的人视如珍宝地爱着。</p><p>所以这幅作品的基调，始终还是带着明亮。</p><p> </p><p>堂本刚伫立在自己五年前的作品前，仿佛与五年前叛逆又敏感的自己见了一面。</p><p>内心温暖又平静。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tsuyo，我们走吧。”</p><p>穿着修身西装的堂本光一，跟校长聊完之后，大步地朝着堂本刚走来。</p><p>然后光明正大地牵起了堂本刚的手。</p><p> </p><p>他们就这样手牵着手，走出了学院礼堂，走在了学校的林荫道上。</p><p>就像以前无数次堂本光一来找他的时候一样。</p><p>5年空白的时光从他们身旁流过，似乎从来没有存在过一般。</p><p> </p><p>天色近傍晚，夕阳把天空染成了粉色，如梦似幻，又转瞬即逝。</p><p>“这条路好怀念啊，”堂本刚感叹道，“你记不记得，我们以前有一次走这条路还吵了一架来着。”</p><p>“是吗？不记得了。”</p><p>“那时候明明说好了周末一起去江之岛，结果你又因为要查案放我鸽子，当时我都气死了。”</p><p>堂本光一似乎想起来了，轻轻地笑了笑。</p><p>“下次休假就去，无论是江之岛还是鹿儿岛还是夏威夷。你想去哪里我们就去哪。”</p><p>堂本光一温声哄着刚，眼角笑起来还有几条温柔的鱼尾纹。</p><p>堂本刚被这句话哄得服服帖帖的，心中的灰霾一扫而光。</p><p> </p><p>也许，未来创作的道路依然有很多挫折和痛苦等待着他。</p><p>太阳之扉的彼端，也许依然有孤独和寂寥。</p><p> </p><p>不过幸好，</p><p>照亮了他的过去和未来的那一束光。</p><p>一直一直，</p><p>都在他的身边。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（正文终）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>